The One
by Andene
Summary: The main character has feelings for Oliver Wood...but will he return them?
1. Chapter 1

Part One

You remember the first day you went to Hogwarts, you didn't know anyone, you only knew of a cousin named Harry Potter who would be starting school next year, Yet he didn't even know you existed. You wished desperately that you had some one to talk to, but you were too afraid to talk to anyone. You couldn't believe you lasted through the sorting ceremony, after being placed in Gryffindor you were quite okay with the school. The next day classes started and you were about half way to your Potions class when you bump into some one. You looked up to see a boy with the deepest brown eyes you had ever seen. You started to apologize profusely. "I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention to where I was going." You said, you were turning red with embarrassment and started to stutter. He looked at you and smiled. "It's no problem, don't worry about it." He said. "By the way I'm Oliver Wood, I'm in Gryffindor house, who might you be?" He asked. "I'm , I'm also in Gryffindor house, wait a minute I've seen you before, you're in my year." You told him. "Hey that's right, I saw you at the sorting ceremony, you want to walk with me to class?" Oliver asked. "Sure!! I don't know anyone else." You said. And that was how you're friendship began with Oliver. He was the one who introduced you to Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George.

Now you were both in you're last year of Hogwarts, You had become close, over the years, Harry had finally figured out who you were in you're fifth year, his fourth. And all of you were great friends. You looked out for Harry, while he did the same for you. Harry knew about your secret crush on Oliver. You were thankful he had never told anyone. You and Oliver were a great team. You two paired up on most projects and always came out on top. You had taught him muggle electronics, while he had taught you how to fly and play Quidditch.

You silently waited on the train with Harry, for everyone to come. Everyone had always told you how pretty you looked, even Cedric Diggory and Oliver. Yet you never went out with the guys who asked you out. Angelina always admired the fact that you kept you're self away, but she didn't like the fact you didn't give the guy a chance.

Present

You hear some footsteps coming towards your compartment; both you and Harry look up to see Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione (who are holding hands). You smile as you and Harry greet them all. Both of you stop to tease Ron and Hermione playfully. As you all talk about each other's summers, Fred suddenly asks, "Where's the rest of the gang?? Have any of you heard from Oliver, Angelina or Alicia??" You're about to say no when the compartment door opens and in step…….


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

You see Angelina, Alicia but you don't see Oliver. It's about 10 minutes till the train sets off. And you are panicking. "Hey what's up? How was your summer?" Angelina asks you. "It was quite good actually, me and Harry stayed with Professor Lupin and Sirius, and we had a really exciting summer." You tell her. You all talk with one another, you are vaguely aware of the conversations going around, You reply with hardly any attention to what you say.

There's about five minutes left until the departure to Hogwarts. You're ready to cry if Oliver doesn't show up and the train leaves. Harry (who is sitting next to you) notices your expression of worry, He sees you staring at the compartment door. He puts his hand on your shoulder to get your attention. "Don't worry he'll be here soon." Harry whispers to reassure you. "Yea I hope so." You whisper back.

Two minutes left in the train's departure. Everyone is still talking. You pay no heed to the conversations now. You hear footsteps coming towards the compartment door. You honestly think that it's you imagination, your wishful thinking. Then you look up to see who entered the compartment and are overjoyed to see…

Oliver walks into the compartment just as the train starts to move. He sits next to you. You greet him with a hug. More like you thought he wasn't going to make it to the train in time. "Hey Oliver!! Aren't you early? How was your summer?" you ask him as you let him go. He surprises you by giving you a hug. "Well sorry , I was sort of running late. My summer was good but I can see we both missed each other." He says to you. You blush slightly at his reply. As you two let go of each other. The others greet him. Fred teases Oliver about the whole greeting thing. Thank God they didn't hear what he said, you think. "So what was the delay Oliver?" asked Hermione. "Well you see I sort of slept late last night, cause I was up late flying. Then I forgot to set the alarm. So yea… That's what happened." Oliver said. He was laughing as he told everyone this.

You punch him lightly on the arm. "Next time don't you dare forget, or else…" You tell him. Fred, George and Harry burst into laughter as Ron looks sheepishly at Hermione, wondering if she would do that to him if he ever showed up late. Hermione some how picked up on the thought. "Don't even think about it Ron." She tells him. Ron looks a little more sheepish. Oliver looks at you, "Don't worry next time I'll make sure I don't run late. Okay?" he tells you. "Okay." You reply.

As you all talk the next few hours seem to fly by. You all have a great time catching up. As the train stops all of you get out and wait for the carriages. Some how you and Oliver get separated from the rest of the group. "So , I guess we'll meet up with them later in the Great Hall. So how was your summer? I forgot to ask you." Asks Oliver. "Well Harry and I got to spend the summer with Professor Lupin and Sirius. It was so much better than spending it with those muggles, the Dursleys. Both of us had a lot of fun." You tell him. It's always easier conversing with him when you both are alone. "Too bad this is our last year here." Oliver says. You completely agree with him. After this year I might not see you again you think. You decide that this year, some how, you were going to tell him what you felt about him.

As you two leave the carriage, you trip on something. Oliver, thinking fast, catches you before you hit the ground. You're seriously blushing, and he's looking down on you. "Are you alright?" he asks, fully concerned. "Yea, thanks for catching me." You say, fully knowing how corny you sound. He smiles, relieved that you're fine. You smile back at him.

This is going to be one memorable year Oliver thinks. I should tell her what I feel about her

You two sit together through the sorting and the feast. As everyone leaves you and the gang walk together to the common room. You see Ron and Hermione lead the first years to the dorm.

Harry whispers to you, "It's good to be back." "Yes it is." You reply to him. As you all split up to go to your rooms, you notice that Oliver is already gone. So you leave, regretting that you never got to say good night to him before he left.

As you say good night to Angelina, "So what's up between you an Oliver?" She asks. "Hmm? Nothing really. It's just nice to see him again after 2 months." you reply trying to sound casual. "Sure…Then why are you blushing?" asks Angelina giggling softly. "Well it's just that…Promise me you won't tell a soul about this…" You say to her. "Fine I promise. I swear I won't tell anyone about this." Angelina says sincerely. You know her well enough to know she won't tell anyone. "You know when I met him, how he was the first friend I made…well I sort of have this crush on him since then. I haven't been able to tell him…cause I'm afraid he wouldn't want to be friends any more." You tell her. She smiles… she knows exactly how you feel. You're thankful for that. "Why don't you tell him this year before it's too late?" She asks you. "I am…trying too…but I just don't have the nerve too…but honestly this year I have to tell him. I know… cause if I don't it'll be too late." You tell her. "Good…If you ever need help…don't worry just ask me I'll help you. I think you two would make the most perfect couple." She tells you. "Thanks Angelina…I'll ask you for help don't worry." You say. You two wish each other good night and leave for your rooms.

Oliver's Journal

Well today I nearly missed the bloody train. I think I scared . Cause she hugged me like she was relieved to see me. I thought she was thinking how I wasn't going to show. Well this is our last year here. And I have to work up the courage to tell her that, I honestly have fallen in love with her. I know really well…but I'm afraid she might reject me. Well next month is the Halloween dance… Can you believe I'm already thinking about it? I'm going to have to work up the courage to ask her out.

I've never been so unsettled before. I know I'm the first friend she made…but will she accept me? I hope so… I want to show her how much I want to be with her…even after Hogwarts ends for us…That I'll always want to be with her…I swear I'm such a sap.

Well anyways-Good night.

Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

The next morning you wake up, get dressed and go to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. You take a seat next to Oliver and Harry. The schedules are being handed out. You look at yours and notice you have double potions, then transfiguration, then lastly you have arithmancy. You ask Oliver what he has today and find out he has the same schedule as you!!! You're more than happy about it. "So I guess we'll be partnering up for the projects again this year?" Oliver asks with a smile. "Yup!" you say happily.

Harry notices you. He laughs slightly. Then you both see Cho Chang walk past you all. You look at Harry. He just shrugs, not really caring whether she talks to him or not. You're glad he got over her. He is after all your cousin.

Oliver and you get up to get going to class. Since the others have different classes before they have potions. You leave the Great Hall, talking about what new ways will Snape try to screw up Gryffindor House points. You talk all the way till you get to the dungeons. You both take your seats next to each other. You see who else is in your class. Marcus Flint, some other Slytherins, You also notice some Gryffindors you know but aren't friends with. "So what do you think Professor Snape is gong to make us brew first day of classes?" asks Oliver with amusement. "I bet it's going to be a sleeping draught to see if we still remember it from last year." You reply smiling. "What's your guess Oliver?" you ask him. "Well I think he's gonna pick a real hard potion, something we haven't seen at all. You know like a brew for invisibility or something like it." Oliver says mysteriously. You can't help but to hit his foot. "Don't frighten me anymore than I need to be of this class." You tell him.

Snape walk in…He sees the way the whole class just went silent. He smirks. "Well 7th years, welcome back to Potions." He starts. "I hope you all had a nice summer but now it's time to get your heads out of the clouds and into the books. Today I will make you all brew a potion you have brewed many times. I will not give you any directions on the board. The potion is the Sleeping Draught." At this you nudge Oliver. "So class let's get started. And one more thing you must hand in your potions at the end of class for grading."

"You win." Oliver says his eyes twinkle at you. You notice how nice his eyes are. Since everyone is working in pairs, you two work together. You know this potion by heart, for the fact that you have had to make it so many times already. You have no problem making it. Even Oliver still remembers it. So you work together and brew the potion faster than a lot of the pairs. Oliver puts the draught into a glass vile. He hands it in with both your names on the vile.

Since you have about 15min left in the double periods end. You both clean up while talking. Oliver notices how some of the Slytherin guys are looking at you. You keep ignoring them. But Oliver is really getting ticked with the looks. As the Snape dismisses you, you both rush to get to Professor McGonagall's class.

'I really hate those guys." Oliver says in disgust. "I know, I hate them too, that's why I ignore them." You tell him.

At Lunch

You both eat lunch in a hurry to go to the library and to do the homework that McGonagall assigned your class. You both take off with Harry and Ron who also have homework for Potions. You meet Hermione and Alicia there. You all start on your work. Rushing to get the information you walk right into Oliver by accident. You both fall over. You land on top of him. Both of you start to laugh quietly. Until Harry and Ron come by and see the predicament you're in. They just stare trying to figure out what happened. Harry helps you up while Ron helps up Oliver. "What happened here?" asks Ron curiously. 'Nothing just one of my clumsy moments." You tell him.

You all rush to your next classes. You and Oliver nearly are late for Arithmancy. Professor Sinistra is supplying since the original professor is ill. You both have a seat and take notes on what is being said.

Dinner

"Have you noticed how and Oliver have the exact same schedule?" Says Fred winking at Angelina, who bursts out in giggles. "It's quite good…maybe they'll get together without us having to prod them." Alicia says while giggling herself. As you two come in. They all quiet down. "What's up guys?" You ask them, wondering why they all quieted down.

You all eat your dinner and talk about how much work your teachers assigned you. Fred and George wonder when the trip to the village will be. They must be out of pranks you wonder silently.

Fast Forward

"So how was your day ?" Angelina asks you as you two walk up to your rooms. "It was good. I really hate having Potions with the Slytherins though." You tell her. "Ahh I see. So you have all your classes with Oliver then?" she asks slyly. You blush slightly…"Yea…hehehehe…. I do." You say. You both wish each other good night.

Oliver's Journal

Well today was the best. And me have all our classes together. Which is great cause maybe I'll find enough courage to tell her how I feel.

Anyways Potions is one class I can only stand cause of . I honestly hate those Slytherin guys. I mean the way they look at her…xX kills me. But yea other than that the day was great.

We had a clumsy moment, which was really funny.

Tomorrow I am going to book the Quidditch pitch for all of next week. We need our team to get into practice.

I think I have a few moves to teach Harry for seeking. Fred and George are great at being beaters. And the chasers are great too.

Maybe Harry will know what thinks of me. After all they are cousins. I mustn't rush. I'll ask some other time. But I really want to know. Ahh it's going to be on my mind all the time…

Well I need to sleep.

Good night

Oliver


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

You wake up and notice how quiet it is. You're going down the stairs to the common room. You feel as though you think some one is there. You see the door to the Gryffindor Tower open and you wonder what the bloody hell is going on. You see a shadow of some one standing by the fire looking at you. You see the color of the robes and you immediately know it's some one from Slytherin house. How the hell did they get in here… you wonder. Fully knowing that the person wants something.

You get closer and you see Marcus Flint standing there. You don't know why he would be there. It almost seemed as if he was waiting for you. You know something is up. Marcus walks up towards you. You're scared, your heart is racing… you don't know what he wants with you, and you get a hint it has nothing to do with becoming friends or forgetting what the home work was for Potions. He waits at the bottom of the steps. He has a sly grin on his face. Once you reach the bottom of the steps, he grabs your hand and takes you to the fireplace to sit on the couch. As you sit down he puts an arm around your shoulder, he leans in to kiss you. You quickly move away, he advances towards you. You run for it, you call for Oliver, and Harry. Anyone. You need help. "Oliver, Harry…Somebody…HELP ME!!!" You run.

Oliver's point of view

I wake up to hear a scream… I wonder who it is. Honestly at this time of night. Like what in the world would be happening right now. I walk down the stairs to see sitting in a corner… she looks like she's trying to protect herself. From what?

I'm going towards her, I see tears falling, and she's whispering some one to stop. I'm right in front of her. She seems to have heard my footsteps. She's looking up at me with piercing green eyes. She looks hurt. "Oliver thank god…I've been calling you forever. Is he gone…He tried to hurt me." She whispers to me. "Don't worry no one is gonna hurt you. I'm here now." I tell her. I hug her. She starts to cry again. It tears me up. Who would have scared her so badly? "Oliver I love you. Please don't leave me again." She tells me. Can it be true? "I love you too . I won't let anyone hurt you." I say to her. I wipe away her tears.

Oliver's point of view ends

You wake up from your dream. Oliver is hugging you. He tells you he loves you. You wonder why there are tears in your eyes. "Oliver…what's going on?" You ask him. He's startled. He tells you, you were crying and screaming for him. "Oh my god…I must have sleep walked all the way down here. I had this weird dream that Flint was here and he tried to hurt me." You tell Oliver. "Don't worry about it. I'll always be there… Well good night then." He tells you and goes off to his room. Yet before he left you noticed how he looked hurt.

Oliver's point of view

She was dreaming? Sleep walking? Oh god… she knows how I feel about her. What am I going to do?

Your point of view

He loves me… I hope so… I love him too. But I thought it was a dream when he came. Why did he look hurt when he left me? What's wrong? Did I do something to hurt him?


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

You wake up in your bed. The events from last night are still in your mind. Especially when Oliver left looking hurt. You can still see the look of hurt in his eyes. You hope you didn't do anything to have hurt him.

You go to class after eating breakfast. He sits right next to you. Yet Oliver doesn't even glance at you. Through out the day he sits with you yet he won' t even talk or look at you. You feel hurt. You don't know what to do. You are feeling hurt too, but you still want to know why Oliver is treating you like you're invisible. You just don't know what to do.

At dinner you sit in between Oliver and George. "Hey Oliver. What's wrong?" you ask him. He stares at his plate and says nothing, almost like he can't hear you. At this you tell everyone you need to be excused. You leave the hall. Yet a hand on your shoulder stops you. You look behind you and see Fred and George. They seem to be worried about you. "What's going on between you and Oliver?" they ask you. "I don't know. He hasn't said a single word to me since last night. You tell me what's wrong with him. I mean I don't have any idea." You tell them both. "Don't worry we'll find out. It doesn't take long to crack Oliver." They joke with you. "Thanks." You tell them. "Just one question. Do you really fancy him?" They ask you looking serious. Might as well just tell them. They'll find out sooner or later "Yea. I guess so. I do fancy him." You tell them.

You leave and go to your room to do your homework. You have Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Arithmancy. I'd have fun working with Oliver on this you think.

Fast Forward

A week passes yet Oliver has still not talked to you. You're feeling lonely. Usually in class you both would talk and class seemed to end faster. Now it seems time is torturing you and making the class go slower. Some one make this end please you think desperately.

Oliver's point of view

God she looks so sad…but I told her something…I told her I loved her…I know she knows. But why am I ignoring her then. She looks like she's been crushed. I did that. I should just talk to her. But my mind tells me not to. Cause what if she rejects me. Even if she said she loved me…she was in her sleep. Err this is so confusing. I want to know what she's thinking.

Oliver's point of view ends

You run to your room at dinner. Tears are running down your face. You silently cry when you get up to your room. The gang saw that. They noticed how you just couldn't take it anymore. Yea they could really get it out of Oliver. Fred and George. But it's not their fault you think as you cry. Oliver hasn't spoken to you for a week and a few days. At first you thought you could take it. But now you can't, it hurts too much. You cry into your pillow.

Back in the Great Hall

"What did you do to her Oliver?" yells Harry at Oliver. "I didn't do anything." Oliver says back. "Yea then why the hell is she crying?" asks Angelina. "How would I know." Oliver retorts. "Exactly how the bloody hell would you know when you haven't said a word to her." Says Ron. "You didn't even ask her how she's been." Fred says angrily. "What's your point exactly?" asks Oliver. "The point is we watched you give the silent treatment all week, not to mention a few days last week." Says George with anger fuelling his voice, "You don't know how much she cares about you. Do you?" asks Hermione. "No I don't." says Oliver. Everyone is trying to calm down…

Back at your room

You open up your diary and start to write.

Your Diary

Dear Diary,

This week has been the worst week ever; I swear…I want to go home now. I've been getting the silent treatment since last week and I broke down at dinner cause I can't take it anymore.

You know how Oliver has not been talking to me. Well it's honestly hurting me now. I don't even know why he's doing this to me.

Is it cause I sleep walk or something stupid about me.

He told me he loved me. Why is he doing this to me if he loves me? Doesn't he know I love him too?

I hope this ends soon. I don't think I can take it anymore. I honestly don't think I can…

Back to the Great Hall

"You know Oliver, really cares about you?" says Angelina. "Really? And how exactly do you know that?" asks Oliver. "Well actually she loves you. Why do you think it made her cry when you haven't talked to her for so long." Says Harry, he's still angry with Oliver for making you cry. "I don't know." Is all Oliver can think of. "Why should I even believe the things you're telling me about her." Oliver shoots. "Cause I know her a lot more than you. Just cause she tells you a lot doesn't mean she'll tell you if you're the one she likes. She was afraid of you rejecting her. I guess she had a right to be. I mean look at how you treated her for no reason." Says Harry getting heated again.

Oliver runs out…"I don't believe any of you. I don't care what you tell me…Cause I don't even know if it's true." He says.

Harry leaves to go to you. He takes some food since you haven't eaten dinner yet. Once he gets up to your room he lets himself in. "How are you feeling?" he asks full of concern. "Not good." You tell him. "So why's Oliver treating you this way?" he asks. "To tell you the truth…I have no idea. Honestly ever since the day I sleep walked in to the common room and woke up while he told me he loved me too…he's been acting this way." You tell Harry knowing that you don't have anything to hide from him.

"Did you tell him how you felt about him, ?" he asks you. "Well I don't know. Cause I ad been talking in my sleep…so I think I did. I don't think he took me seriously." You reply.

Meanwhile

Oliver is out on the Quidditch pitch. He takes out a silver heart locket with both your and his initials on it. He opens the locket. He sees you talking to Harry. "Would you still love Oliver even after the whole silent treatment?" asks Harry. "Yes of course I would. I'd love him no matter what." You tell Harry. Oliver closes the locket with the realization of what he did.

She loves me…she actually would forgive me…Oh god what did I do? He thinks to himself. He runs back inside shoving the locket into his pocket.

He runs up to the common room and up to the dormitories…He goes straight to your room…


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Oliver walks into your room. He looks at you. He notices how much hurt he caused you. "I'll leave you two alone." Says Harry. Harry walks out of your room, leaving just Oliver and you. "So I'm not invisible anymore?" you say to him bitterly. "I'm sorry." Oliver says. "Really…you didn't really care the whole week and how many days you ignored me completely. Honestly why do you care now?" you tell him, you feel tears welling up in your eyes. "Because I didn't know what to think when you woke up and heard me tell you that I loved you. I thought you were awake. I didn't know if you would love me." Oliver tells you. Your tears run down your face. "I do love you. Why do you think it hurts so much when you ignored me? Cause I cared. I love you Oliver but you rejected me." You cry.

He walks towards you. Sits on your bed and hugs you. "I'm sorry, I really am. I never meant to hurt you. I swear." Oliver tells you while you cry on his shoulder. He takes something out of his pocket. You look at it. It's a beautiful silver heart locket, which opens up. You see both of your initials engraved in it. You stare at it in awe. "I got this for you a couple of years ago. I just didn't have the nerve to give it to you." Oliver gives it to you. "When you open it up you can see where I am." He tells you. "I have a similar one. But it tells me where you are and if you're in trouble." He pulls out another locket similar to yours. You open yours to see him standing right in front of you in your room. You smile up at him. "Thank you." You tell him. "He gives you a hug and asks, "Do you forgive me?" "Of course, I forgive you, Oliver." You both hug. He leaves you saying he has to be at the pitch. "Good night -----" he says to you and leaves.

You close the light to your room and get under the blanket and fall asleep, the day's events have tired you out.

"So Oliver how'd it go?" ask Fred and George. "It was ok." Oliver replies, as everyone gets ready for Quidditch practice. "If you ever hurt her like that again, you're going to face me." Says Harry. "I honestly won't ever hurt her like that again…ok Harry?" Oliver says. "Good." Says Harry slightly smiling.

After Quidditch practice

"Man Oliver, do you have to work us out that hard." Angelina complains. Everyone is out of breath. "Yea well if our first match is against Slytherin than we have to work hard." Retorted Oliver. "He's got a point." Said Harry.

As they all got up to the dormitories, Harry went to check up on you, Oliver came along with him. They opened your door to see you fast asleep. Harry left relieved. While Oliver steps in and comes towards the sleeping you. He kisses your forehead and whispers, "I love you." He notices the locket he gave dangling around your neck with your hand holding the heart, as if you're afraid to lose it. He smiles at this and leaves.

The next morning

As you left your room to go down for breakfast, you see some one waiting at the bottom of the staircase. As you get closer you see that it's Oliver, he's smiling at you. "Want to walk with me to breakfast?" he asks you. "Sure." You tell him. As you two walk to the Great Hall, neither of you talking about what happened in the last few days. It's an awkward silence. "Umm…so are you done the Potions assignment?" Oliver asked. "Well yea…I finished it yesterday during class." You tell him. "Oh really?" he asks quite surprised. "Yea…I had loads of time since I wasn't exactly socializing." You say pointedly. "Umm…sorry I really didn't mean to." Oliver stutters. "Ok…" you tell him. As you two walk in to the Great Hall, all of your friends notice there is a space between you two that had never been there.

As the day progresses you two become a bit more comfortable. You two start to talk without the awkward pauses.

Later that day

You're going to your room. You lay on your four-poster bed. Basically you're extremely tired. The classes you have, loaded you with homework. You want to get out of it, but knowing that the homework will pile up you start on it. After reading a few chapters of History of Magic, the book is laying open on your stomach.

Harry comes in to ask you to come play with the gang some gob stones. He finds you asleep and leaves after putting your book away. You sleep soundly throughout the night.

Oliver's Journal

Well I guess you could say me and ----- are back on friendly terms. I don't think She'll forgive me for what I did. I know it was totally my fault for assuming. I have to admit that the week went on too long without her to talk to during class. I mean she tried but it was me who didn't want to talk to her.

I must have been extremely insensitive. Like who would do that to the person they love.

Well I need to finish my homework and sleep. I have a test in History of Magic. Professor Binns is so boring that I slept through out class. Not good.

Well bye

Oliver


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

The Halloween dance is nearing. There's about one week left. You still don't know who you're going to go with. Harry has decided to go alone. He claims that he's had enough of dating for a little while. You know what he means. You tell him if you don't get anyone with you, you'll go with him. "Don't worry about me -----, it's not a problem. Maybe I'll find a nice girl at the dance. You never know." He says hopefully.

You walk down the corridor to your Potions class. "Oi' ----- will you go with me to the dance." You turn to see Draco Malfoy standing there. "You're insane aren't you?" you ask him surprised. "No, but I want an answer to my question." He tells you. "My answer to you is no, not ever." You tell him. He is a bit shocked, but another voice comes in "Of course she's not going with you, Draco, she's going with me." You turn to see Marcus Flint. He sneers at you. "Right my lady?" "Hell no. I'm going with none of you. Get it. I don't want to go with you. Either of you." You tell them.

"That's cause she's going to be going with me. After all I owe you that -----." You turn again. You see Oliver standing behind you. He's smiling at you. "Well are you going with that loser." Asks Flint impatiently. "Yes I guess I am. After all he owes me." You tell them. You smile back at Oliver, as both of you get into your seats. "Thanks a lot for that." You tell him gladly. "No, thank you, I get the chance to make it up to you for what happened." He tells you.

After all of your classes

You collapse into a sofa in the common room. You think about listening to music, but then remember that you're in Hogwarts. No muggle device works on grounds. So you leave the thought. You think about going home and listening to your music. Your favourite song was and still is Dreaming by Calvin and Frankie. You remember some of the lyrics in your head.

_ I've been dreaming about a place_

_Where I can watch you smile and dream_

_While sunlight hits your face_

_Sing if you're happy, cry if you're blue,_

_Eat if you're hungry, Love if you're true_

_But baby there's heartache roaming this world _

_Something has gotten hold of us and, baby, we all hurt_

_We all try to fight it and sometimes we win_

_As long as you're dreaming you're not giving in _

You're still remembering the other songs you liked when you find someone talking to you. You look up to see your friends. They're all looking at you as if they're expecting an answer. "Huh?" you ask. "We were asking you what you were going to wear to the dance? What were you thinking?" Angelina asks putting more emphasis on the second question. You reply "I still have to decide on what I'm going to wear. And as for thinking something I was remembering some of my favourite songs that I was listening to during the summer. Too bad muggle devices don't work here."

"Oh well since this weekend we're going to Hogsmeade, me and you can pick out our dresses." Says Angelina. "Sure why not." You agree.

You go back to thinking about your songs. For some reason they seem to be on your mind. Or maybe you just want to go home, well back to Sirius and Lupin. You and Harry had an awesome summer staying with them. You guess your just home sick. And leave it to that.

You see Oliver enter the common room. He goes directly to his room. Ok well then I guess he's just busy you decide. You decide to join the conversation between Harry and Angelina. They're talking about the dance. "So who are you going with Angelina?" You ask. "Well I'm going with George." Replies Angelina. "What about you?" she asks you. "Oliver asked me to go with him." You tell her. She smirks at you. "What?" you ask her. "Nothing." She replies.

Oliver's Journal

Well I asked ----- to go with me to the dance. I half expected her to say no because of what I did. Lucky me she said yes.

Anyways Harry and ----- are close so I know he'll probably kill me if anything goes wrong. Funny the way things work. You would never expect them to be related unless you take a good look at them. The only thing they have similar is their eyes…weird… but what ever.

Anyways I have to figure out what I'm going to do at the dance.

Got to go

Oliver


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

It's basically the day before the dance. You're panicking on what you're going to wear. You and Angelina went to buy dresses but you couldn't find the right one. You hated the pinks and the reds and oranges and striped. So you hated them all. But yea. Who's fault was it to have made such bright dresses. Couldn't the colours have been dark blue, deep maroon, or black. Yea!!! Black. That was probably you're second favourite colour. So what it's a shade. It still good.

"-----, you are soo messed. Unless a black dress appears right now, you're going to have nothing good to wear at the dance." Angelina points out the obvious. "Well then I could always wear one of my really nice shirts and a skirt." You say quietly. Angelina explodes. Saying how Oliver would probably think you were tormenting him because of the whole silent treatment thing. You tune out and start thinking of what Oliver might wear. You know all the guys are going casual. So why can't you.

You desperately pray that some how you'll figure something out. You send an owl to Sirius and Lupin. You draw a diagram of the dress and the color, you send them the stuff you had gotten for them at Hogsmeade and send them the money for the dress. You borrow Hedwig. You watch her leave.

As you get back to the common room. You see everyone gathered over something. As you come closer you see George and Angelina. You smile. He's giving her a bracelet. It's a charm bracelet. You see them hug and think It's about time

Everyone is getting lovey dovey, yet you can't stand it. You have no clue why, but you can't take it anymore. You go for a walk around the lake. You seem to feel better out of that atmosphere in the common room. You thought you were going to just scream.

Once inside again you go to your room. You 're waiting for a reply from Lupin and Sirius. You fall asleep waiting. It's about three hours before you wake up. And you wake up not because you wanted to, but because something's pecking at you. It takes you a few moments to register that the form pecking at you is Hedwig. "Hey Hedwig, that was fast."

You take the package and open it hastily. You take out the black dress with silver delicate work on it. It's breathtaking. You write a thank you to Sirius and Lupin.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

You're happy everything worked out in time. You basically tear into your closet and dresser to find some jewellery that might go with the dress, when you see the locket Oliver gave you dangling from your neck. It matches the same silver on your dress. You decide to wear it. Yet you think that you can't be a fairy with out a tiara. "Urgh…this isn't the best way to be doing everything the night before." You think. You dig until you find a very pretty, not too extravagant yet elegant tiara it has a tiny three diamond pattern with a heart at the top. You decide to take it also. The last thing you find is a pair of earrings that have hearts dangling at the bottom. "This is as good as it's gonna get." You think. You're shoes are ready; they are silver high heel sandals with sparkles around the work.

You get everything set then put it away. You're just exhausted from looking for everything. So you decide to go for dinner. There you see Oliver, Fred, George and Harry and Ron playing a game of exploding snap. They see you as you walk in. "So are you finally ready for the dance?" asks George laughing a bit. "Yeah…shh don't tell Angelina." You say laughing a bit too. "Yea I know, she nearly had a cow when she came down after you told her you didn't have anything ready." Said Fred. You take a seat in between Fred and Harry; you're across from Ron and Oliver. "Want to play a game?" asks Ron. "Nah I'll just watch." You tell him.

As they continue to play, they all notice how you and Oliver haven't said or looked at each other at all. "By any chance you both aren't umm…giving each other…the silent treatment….are you?" whispers Fred. "No we're not." You tell him quietly. "Ok good, just wondering." He says.

After you have finished eating, all of you go back to the common room. You find Angelina, who looks like she's going to explode. "Angelina, if you're worried about the dress, don't, cause I got the perfect one." You tell her very fast. She relaxes. "Well let's see it." "Nope, you'll see it tomorrow. It's a surprise for everyone." You tell her. She's not exactly happy to hear that, but she'll live.

You about to open the door when you hear your name being called. You turn to see Oliver standing there. "Hey Oliver." You say. "Hey." He replies. You close the door to your room. He comes closer to you. He seems to be under the impression you're angry at him. "Why would I be angry at you?" you ask. "I don't know, the whole silent treatment thing, umm…. not talking to you at dinner." He says. You smile "I'm not angry, ok, cause frankly I'm too tired to start up a conversation at all right now. I just want to go sleep." You tell him. He laughs at that, you see his eyes twinkle. "Well are you ready for tomorrow?" he asks. "Yea pretty much. What about you? Do you have everything ready?" you ask him. "Well almost…I mean the dance is tomorrow at like 8, so I have time." He tells you in a confident tone. "Ok well umm…goodnight I guess." You say. "Yea goodnight!" he replies. He comes towards you and gives you a hug and leaves. You watch him head back down stairs. You go into your room and sink into your bed. I need to get a pet you make mental note. A cat...white...no claws…yea! You keep thinking about it, until you fall asleep.

Oliver's Journal

Okay I admit it. I still feel badly about what happened. Had she not said yes to going with me to the dance…I might've just gone crazy. What bugs me the most is that what am I going to do. I need to do something special for her to see how much I love her.

I mean, I want ----- to remember this dance out of everything else this year. Or not…I'll make sure I do something…but what?!?!

How about after the dance we take a walk of the grounds, then I'll walk her up to my room and we'll have a candle lit midnight snack….urgh that sounds stupid…I mean it has to be something she would fancy doing.

…but what…I'll just keep the idea, you never know, I mean come on no one else has ever thought of it…I think.

Anyways I'll sleep on it

Oliver


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

You wake up in the morning to find yourself excited about the dance. That's a surprise to you, as it was yesterday you were feeling pretty irritable because of it. So now you go down for breakfast. No one is in the common room. It's a Saturday; perhaps they're all sleeping. You're proven wrong when you enter the Great Hall. Everyone is there. You hear and feel the excitement of the dance.

You see your friends sitting and eating; "So you guys couldn't wait for me to wake up?" you ask them with a laugh. "Well you see, no one in their right mind wanted to disturb you, and be turned into whatever horrid creature you had in mind." Joked Fred. "Ah well, I promise it wouldn't be worse than a frog." You say, as you sit yourself down next to Oliver and George.

"Harry, I forgot to tell you that Snuffles says Hi, as well as Lupin, and that you should write to him soon." You tell Harry who is sitting across from you. You see Ron and Hermione enter the hall. "Oi it's ickle Ronnykins and Hermione." Teases George as they walk past, to sit down. Ron's ears turn red as everyone laughs at it. Hermione doesn't seem to mind.

"----- I have a bit of a surprise for you." You hear Oliver whisper. 'Really? What?" you ask unable to control yourself. "Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it." He says grinning. "Oh come on Oliver, the suspense is killing me." You plead. "Well then it looks like you'll have to die with suspense then." He says. You know he won't tell you so you decide o leave the subject. Might as well be surprised you think.

Fast Forward

You're sitting in the common room on a one of the single easy chairs. Everyone is too busy getting ready. You decide to leave that until about 2 hours before the dance. As you lazy around in the common room, you feel the chain around your neck. You pull out the heart shaped locket and decide to open it. There you see Fred, George and Oliver playing a game of gob stones. Well nothing interesting here you think as you close the locket.

You go up to your room and decide to get everything out and figure out what you'll do with your hair. Straight and wispy or curly you think. Well wispy definitely goes with the whole fairy thing, ah why not straight and wispy it is

Fast Forward

You're hair is straightened and it has the perfect wispiness to it. You add some hair glitter to it. After all you're a fairy. You put on some silver body glitter, and wear your dress. You love the way it looks with the silver delicate embroidery and other work on it. You put on the earrings next and then put on the tiara. You're looking through your things when something catches your eye.

It's the bracelet with the sun, moon, and stars that Oliver gave you for Christmas a few years ago. You also find an anklet that was a gift from Angelina. Then you see a ring with a dark blue stone in it, given to you by your mother. You put them on.

You glance at the mirror and are surprised at how cute the dress is. Your glad it doesn't look like you have too much jewellery on. You put on black eyeliner and some very light blush. It looks natural.

You're happy with how you look.

There's a knock on the door, you glance at the clock. It's ten minutes before the dance starts!!! You take one final look at the mirror and go to open the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven

You open the door to see Oliver standing there in a black dress shirt and black pants and black dress shoes. You both match perfectly. You smile slightly upon noticing this. He looks soo cute, wow! you think while he just stands there. He looks up at you and smiles. "You look nice..." he tells you. "Yea, you look good too...". "Umm... this is for you." He gives you a white rose. "It's very pretty, thanks." You say stumbling on the words. I meant beautiful...not very pretty.....urgh...what's wrong with me..

As you both walk down to the Great Hall you hear the music playing. Surprisingly even though it's the Halloween dance they were still playing ballads and love songs. _I'm only human born to make mistakes, I'm only human born to make mistakes, They don't know what you mean to me, please don't give up on us_... As you walk in to the great hall Distinct Nature's song Human finishes.

Next you hear something very familiar to you. _I've been dreaming about a place_

_Where I can watch you smile and dream, While sunlight hits your face, Sing if you're happy, cry if you're blue, Eat if you're hungry, Love if you're true, But baby there's heartache roaming this world, Something has gotten hold of us and, baby, we all hurt_

_We all try to fight it and sometimes we win, As long as you're dreaming you're not giving in_ "I thought muggle devices couldn't work here?!" you say in astonishment. Oliver glances at your stunned face, laughs and says "No they can't, we just asked for permission from Dumbledore to let us work them here for the dance." "Oh I !!!!" you say excitedly. Unfortunately your song is over.

_I'm here just like I said, though it's breaking every rule I've ever made _starts the next song which is Leave right now by Will Young. "Would you give me the honour of dancing with me?" Oliver asks you, extending one arm. You smile at his formal offer. "Why, I'd be delighted." you tell him, and you take his arm.

As you two dance through that song and Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7. You notice Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at a table eating and enjoying themselves. You feel a bit bad for Harry, so you decide that before the dance is over you'll dance with him at least once. You also catch a glimpse of George and Angelina dancing. They seem close, you feel happy for them.

The next song comes on and you recognize it right away. Half way through it that is. _In a year from now, maybe there'll be things we'll wish we'd never said, In a year from now, maybe we'll see each other standing on the same street corner, no regrets, Each and every end is always written in the stars, if only I could stop the world I'd make this last... _It was Say Goodbye by S Club. You realize the words are very emotional to you.

A little while later...

You excuse yourself while Oliver is sitting at the table, after you explained to him about Harry. You go up to Harry "Come on Harry get up." you tell him, and he knows exactly why you're doing this. "You know you didn't have to." he says, almost trying to be angry with you. "Sorry but just wanted you to at least dance once...hehehehe..." you laugh at him. He laughs too. "Well thanks, just next time stick with Oliver...I bet he's feeling left out." he says. "Nah...I doubt it...after all the famous Oliver Wood has more than one girl fawning over him." you tell Harry. You both laugh at that. "I take it that your not one of them then?" Harry asks. "Nope...I don't fawn over him." you tell him as seriously as you can. "Sure.... that's it..." He says. You both laugh as you dance. After the song Harry asks to go back to the table. As you both go back to the table, Harry tells you it was nice of you to have done that for him. You tell him it was no problem.

As you walk back to where you and Oliver were sitting, you notice him gone. Okie...so I ditched and got ditched...that's nice to know... you think as you sit down. You quietly sip the drink you got after you and Harry walked back to your separate tables. You're thinking about something when you hear a hand slam onto the table. Startled you look up to see Marcus Flint smirking down at you. "Good evening beautiful!" he says. "Goodbye Flint, I forgot I was supposed to ask George something." You tell him and with that you get up and start to leave. Flint quickly grabs your arm and you turn to see him laugh. "Where did you think you were going, can't I at least have one dance with you?" he asks his smirk getting bigger. "Is that a rhetorical question or do I have to answer it?" you wrench your hand out of his grip and start to leave again. He's quicker than you and moves in front of you. "Listen up ----- I'm going to have at least one dance with you." Flint tells you through clenched teeth. "Too bad, I'm going." You tell him and you get into the crowd of people dancing. You push and shove your way through, hoping to find George or even better Oliver.

You feel a hand on your shoulder; you let out a shriek, and quickly turn around to see....


	12. Chapter 12

Part Twelve

You turn around to see Fred there. "Hey what's up? Where's Oliver, and why are you so freaked out?" he asks you, all in one breath. "Not much, I don't know, Flint" you stutter as fast as possible as you both move around in the crowd trying to find Harry and George. "WHAT?!?! Flint???? What happened? What did he do this time?" Fred asks, a little bit shocked and angry. "He just wanted me to dance with him and what happened was I said no and tried to leave, he stopped me twice before I could get out of there."

As you two try to move through the crowd you suddenly realize something. Where is Fred's date? "Umm Fred...where's your date?" you ask him curiously. "Well I was going to ask Alicia out, but turns out I had to work as the whole DJ thing, so my shift just ended and I saw you walking as fast as you could out of here so I decided to catch up with you. Besides Alicia got asked out by Lee Jordan. Oh well." He tells you smiling. "Oh that sucks, but you did a really good job with the music. I mean I never thought I would hear ballads and other love songs at a Halloween dance." You laugh.

As both of you get out of the Great Hall, you and Fred go up to the common room. It's almost empty except for some people who are actually doing work. You and Fred sit on the armchairs in front of the fire, and wait for everyone to come back.

Oliver's point of view

I came back to the table and ----- is gone. I saw her come back and then some guy came up to her and said something to make her leave. The next thing I know she's walking with Fred out of the Great Hall. I feel really bad that I left and she couldn't find me. I probably ruined the whole dance for her.

I was so busy trying to figure out what I should do for her as a surprise I guess I just lost the person I was doing it for.

I'll go up to the common room and ask her to come with me. I found something I want to show her. Thank god it doesn't involve food or packing a picnic, just a couple of desserts and that's it.

Anyways I have got to run up to the common room. I wonder who was the guy that she ran from. I couldn't catch a glimpse of his face. I hope he didn't hurt her.

Oliver's point of view ends

You hear the door to the common room open and turn to see Ron and Hermione coming in. They seem to have enjoyed the dance, and they leave to go to their separate dormitories. Closely following them into the common room you see Oliver.

Your not disappointed or angry with him, you smile to greet him. He comes towards you. "I looked for you every where. I know you came back to the table after you danced with Harry, I know you'll say that I wasn't there. But who was that guy and why did you leave so fast and I'm done asking questions." He says breathlessly. You laugh as you hear him say that. "Well when I saw you weren't at the table I waited. Then came along Flint and he tried to get me to dance with him, so I left to go find you or George or Harry. Instead Fred found me cause his shift was done on the sound system. So we both walked and talked on our way to the common room, then we sat here talking and this is where you came!" You say still laughing at him.

Oliver grins and apologizes for making you wait so long. He tells Fred something that you don't get a chance to hear. Fred smiles and says something back. "Well then guys I'm gonna go up to my room and change, maybe after I'll do some work or something." you say as you get up to leave. Oliver looks surprised. "What?" you ask him. "Umm...you seem to have forgotten, I have a surprise for you..." Oliver says slowly. "Oh right...Ok lets go." You say, You can't believe you forgot. You turn pink, slightly embarrassed.

As you walk down the stairs, you trip over your heels, landing bottom first on the floor. Oliver runs towards you and holds out his hand to pick you up. You laugh out of embarrassment. Your red as you get up. "Umm…some helpful wings huh?" you say not looking up, as Fred and Oliver laugh a bit.

You and Oliver leave the common room. Still dressed as a fairy and a gentleman.

Fred smiles as you two leave. Finally Oliver and ----- together. At last. he then goes to find Alicia.

As you two walk, hand in hand, you try to figure out where he's taking you, what's your surprise, etc.

As you see the place you smile………….


	13. Chapter 13

Part Thirteen

"So your surprise is taking me to the lake?" you ask, slightly smirking. "Yea well I thought maybe we could, you know, hang out." Oliver says hesitantly. "Hang out? Well sure…ok…" You try to hide the disappointment in your voice so he doesn't hear it. "Ok well I set up some food, well you know desserts…and yea…unless you want to go back inside, I thought maybe we could hang out here." He says looking at you as though he knows you want to go back inside. You laugh at him slightly. "It's ok I honestly prefer to stay with you." You tell him. He looks relieved.

As you two get to the little picnic site Oliver has set up for you, you notice someone lurking in the dark. "Oliver, you invited a friend?" you ask. "No why?" He asks you. "Umm look behind the tree…" you tell him. "It looks like a guy, but I never told anyone."

"Well, well if it isn't Wood with the slut -----, So what are you two doing here, I mean a well honoured keeper and his hoar shouldn't be near the lake at this time of night even though you are about 10 feet away one of you could get hurt, or worse be dead." You hear a snigger after that. You manage to see Flint there in the shadows of the trees. "What are you doing here?" growls Oliver. He's really angry. "Just wanted to see what you were up to Wood. I wouldn't want you to hurt -----." "Get lost Flint, or else." You glare at him, not knowing whether or not he'll see it." "Aww ----- I only had your best interests at heart. I mean come on. What do you see in Wood that I don't have? I could have given you a lot more of what he has to offer you." Flint says smirking at you. "Just go away Flint. You're a real jerk for even coming here. Like who does that? I see many things in Oliver that you for one don't have. Besides you have nothing I want. Now go or we'll go." You tell him, growing angrier by the minute. "Fine you go then. No not you -----, Oliver goes and you stay with me. If I have nothing you want then I'll get what I want off you." "Fat chance, leave her alone. We're out of here. Come on." He takes your hand and leads you away.

"Not so fast Wood." Flint yells and he sends a stunning spell. Although it's aimed for Oliver, it hits you. I told you that one of you would get hurt, too bad it was the wrong one. Flint thinks as he runs towards the both of you.

Oliver's point of View

Just great, that idiot sent a spell for me and it's gotten -----. I'm gonna kill him tomorrow. I have to get her up. Damn it! He's gaining on us. Ok I have her up. Run legs, RUN!!!!

Ok! I'm in the castle. Whew! Into the common room. Harry is gonna kill me…well Flint and me. Great here he comes now…

Oliver's Point of view ends

"What the hell happened to her?" Bellows Harry. "Flint is what happened…" Oliver says furiously. "Ok we're gonna go for a walk…" Say George and Fred. "Sure I'll join you." Says Oliver. "No you stay here and take care of -----, besides she'll want to know what happened to her from you when she comes round." Says Harry smirking slightly.

"Let's go guys. I'm gonna find Flint and stuff him into whatever trash can he came out of." Harry says with venom. "Aww look at our little Harrykins. He's all growed up!" laugh Fred and George. "Oh come on you two." Harry says glaring at the twins. "They grow up so fast don't they, George? He's ready to take his first few footsteps into the world of revenge! I'm so proud I might shed a tear…" Fred says mockingly, while George pretends to wipe his eyes. "Come on PLEASE…" Harry says exasperated. "Ok, ok we're coming. Sheesh hold on your horses." Reply the twins and off the three go to find Flint.

Oliver stares at your motionless body still in his arms. He lays you on the couch and covers your fairy like being with a blanket. He puts your head in his lap as he settles for a long night. You seem to be coming along ok, since it didn't hit you as badly as it could have. As your breathing starts to become normal, Oliver checks you pulse and then puts his head in his hands and closes his eyes for a little rest.


	14. Chapter 14

Part Fourteen

You open your eyes to see a distorted image of Oliver in front of you. He seems to be staring at the window. You wonder why your head is in his lap and why you're laying on the couch. The last thing you remember is running through the grounds. You are still in the clothes from the dance you notice. You look up to see the image of Oliver now clear. You reach to touch his face as if you have lost your voice.

He's startled when you touch him. He looks at you and smiles. "So you finally woke up." He says. "Yea about this, umm…how did I get here and why don't I remember what happened while we were running through the woods?" You ask him. "Yea, well Flint hint you with a stunner by accident. It was meant to get me, I guess he aimed badly." He says seriously.

You get up, and feel a major headache coming on. "I think I'm gonna sleep off the headache that's coming on. I might as well change and sorry about your surprise…I wish I had gotten a chance to be with you." You say blushing at the end, you run up to your room , not giving Oliver a chance to say anything. Once the door is closed you let out a sigh. I can't believe I just did that You change into some sleep wear, and go into the cozy covers of your blanket and sleep.

Oliver's Journal

"…I wish I had gotten a chance to be with you." I can't believe she said that. WOW! Man this is a bummer. Why was she running up the stairs? She was all red!!! Hahaha! Well this dance was an ok experience. Minus the parts with Flint in them.

I'm gonna catch some sleep. But before I do I'm going to wait for Harry. It's like 5 in the morning. They've been gone for hours. I hope they found Flint cause if I do I'll hang him by his toes and curse him.

Anyways I'm going to plan a picnic for ----- to make up for this mess.

Need Sleep.

Oliver

As Harry and the twins stepped inside, they see Oliver close the book he had been writing in. "So did you find him?" Oliver asks. "Well no…he was gone, and we don't know the password into the slimy snake's dormitory. So we checked any other place we could think of, we even went outside to see if he was there under the invisibility cloak." Replies Fred.

"If I see him, he's dead.I reallydon't care what the consequences are." Says Oliver. "Count me in." joins in Harry. "I'm tired, let's sleep." Says George. The four sulk into their rooms.

In the Morning

KnockKnock "What do you want, leave me alone I want to sleep. I swear if you keep knocking, whoever you are, I'm going to hex you. I have a headache leave me ALONE! Go away." You pull the pillow over your head, and roll over. "Aww come on get up -----. I want to talk to you." Says the voice behind the door. "Sorry but me still no clue who you are, and me no care now me sleep, g'night!" You grumble. "Open the door, it's me George." "No me sleeping, bye bye! NOW!" you say getting crankier, "Open the door, or I will." "Fine you do it." You say curling up in your bed. "Alohomora!" You hear the door open after the lock clicks, "What ya want?!?!?!" you say frustrated. "Get up please, your need to eat breakfast and yea…Well I just wanted to tell you we didn't find Flint last night. So we're going to walk with you to all your classes, just in case we get a chance to hex him!" says George smirking. "You woke me up to tell me that!!!! I'm going to kill you!!!!! You so could have told me that when I woke up… URGH" you growl from under your covers and throw a pillow at him. "Couldn't resist bugging you in the morning," George laughs as he catches the pillow, he's sitting on your bed. He leans over and starts to tickle you. You squeal from the shock. "You jerk!" You're really ticked off. "Just watch I'm going to kill you." You say just as he turns to leave and throws the pillow at you. "We'll see about that." He closes the door. You're ticked, and a little awake. You decide to crawl back into the confines of your blanket for some more sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Part Fifteen

When you finally wake up, everyone has had breakfast. It's time for lunch. Lucky for you it's Sunday. At least I'm not late for any classes… you think as you come downstairs. Oliver looks up at you and starts to smile. You wonder what the twins are smirking at and remember your still in your pyjamas. You hair is fine just your clothes are black with the moon and stars on them and your wearing black slippers. "Shut up guys, I'm too lazy to change and way too tired." You say, trying to sound serious.

"Aww don't worry -----, we won't say anything about this to anyone…" The twins tell you, while trying to look as angelic as they can. "Yea right…" You mutter under your breath. You sit next to Oliver, who puts his arm around your shoulders. "Aren't you two nice and cozy." Says Fred smirking at you. "Shut it Fred. Not another word." You tell him. "Oh fine." Is all he tells you.

You lean into Oliver. He's nice and warm, you think, as you get closer. You feel another wave of sleep coming on. Funny how even a whole day of sleep and it's still not enough. You feel your eyes closing, and Oliver's grip on you tightening, within minutes you've fallen asleep on Oliver. "You wouldn't know she's dangerous when you look at her now, would you?" asks Fred joking. "Nah quite angelic if you ask me, One of the few people I know that can truly say 'I'm not as innocent as I look'." George says. "Yea she's adorable awake or asleep." Mumbles Oliver.

An Hour Later

You wake up still in Oliver's arms. "Hey sleepy head are you awake for good or still tired." He says smiling at you. "Is that a trick question?" You ask sitting up groggily. He laughs. "Come on get dressed we'll go and ride on our brooms around the grounds before the frost sets in. Dress warmly, it's a little chilly." He prods you up the stairs. You change into a blue sweater and black flare bottom pants. You pull your plain black robe over the sweater.

Once you're all set and feel awake and clean, you head down stairs again. He's waiting for you at the bottom of the staircase. "You look awake." He says laughing slightly. "Yea it says more than what I feel." You retort. He has both your brooms under his arm. You take yours as you both head out. "Sorry for falling asleep on you, I probably wasted some of your time making you wait for me." You tell him. "No I was reading while you were sleeping, you can fall asleep on me anytime." He says.

Once you both are in the air, the competitive nature of both of you shows up. "Let's race!" You tell him. "Sure only if you don't be a sore loser." He says. "Who's the sore loser?" You retort. "Okay around the poles and back twice…1..2..3.."He says ignoring your last comment. You both speed around the two Quidditch poles, and back.

As both of you are coming back someone jumps at you…


	16. Chapter 16

Part Sixteen

…Harry quickly veers off as both you and Oliver chase him. "What the bloody hell was that for! I could have hit you! Harry you're a dead man living right now." You yell at him. You and Oliver chase him, eventually you catch him. "What was that for?" you ask him, your ticked. "Couldn't help it." Is all you get before Harry zooms off again, smirking. "Jerk." You mutter under your breath. Oliver and you take off again, this time you're riding slowly, enjoying the scenery type of thing. You and Oliver are at the same speed when you put on a burst of speed. Puzzled he follows suit. You take a dive, as does he, you straighten out and jump. Landing on a soft spot where the grass was long. "Feeling ok?" He asks with astonishment. "Yea just wanted to see how long you would follow." You simply state. "Ah I see, I guess I'm not supposed to get it." Oliver states. "Something like it." You say smiling up at him.

He lies down next to you. "So what are we going to do now?" He asks. "I don't know…Maybe just take a break, go back on our brooms and race, or whatever you had in mind." You reply, playing with the grass. "How about we go back to the dormitory after. We'll play a game of chess?" He tells you. "Sure. I bet I'll beat you again." You say as you look at him. "You're dreaming now." He says laughing at you.

Meanwhile

"Listen up, we have to get her. I am not about to be insulted by her petulance again." He says hidden in a dark corner of the room. "You hit her with a stunner, how can we help you when you're the one who screws up. Like really if you want her to go with you, you wouldn't have tried to force her to dance with you or tried to hurt Oliver and end up getting her." Says the other voice. "I think we should lure her, under the pretences that Oliver is meeting with her. I'm sure we can find a room to trap her and then get the locket that Oliver gave her, off her." This comes from a voice that has a slight drawl. "Why the locket? Why not get her, lure Oliver and finish him. Then we pretend that we rescue her and she'll love us." The first voice states. "I don't know we can decide later what we're going to do, but first we're going to have to observe Oliver and her. Then we find a place in this castle that isn't heavily supervised. During this time none of us can hurt her or anyone associated with her, this includes Oliver." Drawls the voice. "Fine let's come up with a plan that we can put into action after Christmas, nearer to the end of spring." The second voice puts in. "Fine, our next meeting will be in two weeks, details will be given to you later next week. Same time, same place, remember no one can know about this." He drawls again.

Back to Oliver and You

"See I told you I would beat you at chess!" You tell Oliver. "Quit commending yourself, I'm going easy on you." He tells you hastily. "Sure." You say under your breath.

The both of you continue to play until dinner. By this time winning and losing doesn't matter, your famished. You want to end the game that's all. "Ok I'll admit you're better than me only if I can eat now." You whine for the tenth time. "Fine, fine, fine. As long as you stop whining." He says tired. "YAY! Free at last! Food here I come!" You say happily. "Race you!" He calls as he runs out the portrait. "Cheater!" You call after him.


	17. Chapter 17

Part Seventeen

Here I am so alone, And there's nothing in this world I can do, Until your back here baby, Miss you… want you… need you so, Until your back here baby yea, There's a feeling inside I want you to know you are the one and I can't let you go…

After a great day you're up in your room, looking through your stuff for last years Potion's notes. Instead you find lyrics you had printed out. You find BBMak's Back Here, Rachel Stevens' So Good and many other one's. How did these get here? You think looking at the binder full of lyrics. Unless…uh oh…I thought this was my Potion's binder and left my actual Potion's binder at Sirius' place…damn it …right when I needed it. You are really annoyed with yourself. You run down the stairs to find Harry. You find him in the Great Hall eating. "Harry I'm borrowing Hedwig, ok? Just thought you should know she's going to go out for me." You tell him, and without waiting for an answer you rush to get Hedwig. Once you have the note tied to her, telling Sirius and Lupin where you might have left the binder. Once she's off, you run back to your dormitory and up to your room. You start on your homework, funny, it's only Sunday, usually you start early on Monday morning. You want it done so you can fix it up when you get your binder.

It's about midnight when you're finished. You're still very energized. So you go downstairs to sit by the fire and read. When you get down there, you notice that hardly anyone is there. So you take this chance to get a nice comfy chair by the fire. You open the book you had brought from home. As you start reading, you look around to see if anyone's around, then you continue to read.

Half an hour later, you hear footsteps coming down the stairs. You look up to see Oliver. He's holding the special locket. "I saw you alone, thought you might like some company." He says as he sits himself down on a chair near you. "Thanks but you don't have to. I just wanted to read some of the books I brought. I'm a sucker for muggle fiction books." You laugh slightly as you tell him. "It's ok I'll stay, I have a book I wanted to finish too." He says, showing you a pretty thick book. "What's it about?" You ask, as curiosity eats you. "Umm…well…Lots of things, it's about different types of stars and yea the universe, astronomy basically, and when the sun could possibly blow up kinda thing...you know muggle science stuff." He says, giving up on trying to explain it. "What's it called?" You ask. "Astronomy…Hahaha." He laughs as he tells you the title. "So what are you reading?" He asks. "Well the book's called Troy, and it's basically what the movie was based on. There's the Trojan army and the Spartan army, and yea…" You start to trail off. "Cool." He says looking at you and then turning to his book.

You two settle down to read, you can't help but notice how concentrated he looks while reading. It's funny. You start to smile but catch yourself, knowing that he'll probably notice you staring at him. As you pick up where you left off in your book, you notice him watching you for a moment then going back to his own book. It makes you want to laugh but you can't.

As you two read your books a half an hour passes, you hear footsteps again. You both turn to see Harry and Ron coming in from the Portrait hole. "What are you guys doing coming in so late?" You ask. "Oh we went to practice out in the field." Ron says as they climb the stairs to their dormitory. "Practice for what?" You ask again. "Quidditch!" mumbles Harry, "Look it was the best time to try some new moves and no one could copy them so we both went out late so Ron could watch and I could practice, and then we lost track of time…so you can't get me for it, cause you're still up. Why are you still up?" Harry asks. "Reading a book. G'night!" You say as they hurry up the stairs.

Oliver laughs slightly at you two as Harry mutters "G'night mummy…" under his breath, and Ron snickers. "I heard that." You say as he goes up. Once he's out of hearing range you mumble "Jerk.". "You two get along so well, it's amusing." Says Oliver. "Not funny." You say. Both of you go back to your books.

After a while you pull out your CD player that Mr. Weasley bewitched for you to run on magic instead of batteries. You start listening and it's one your other favourite songs.

_Only now I've let go, Honey, I just don't know, Sit right here and watch the sky above for a sign, Tell me will you miss me, when I'm in your history, Baby, there ain't nothing good about this goodbye _

As you're listening Oliver comes over and leans to see what you're reading. "What are you listening to?" He asks inquisitively. "Umm…Nothing Good About This Goodbye, Rachel Stevens redid the song by Alexis Strum." You reply. "Is it good?" He asks. "I like it a lot!!!" You say, "Here listen from the other end." You hand him one of the earphones and scoot over to make room for him. He sits and you both listen to some more of the songs.

You lean back with out realizing he's somewhat behind you. His arms fold over you. You look up at him, and he leans into you and, you kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck. As you break the kiss you look up at him.

You see emotions that you've never seen before, he leans into you and whispers "I Love you -----, so much." All you can say to him is "I love you too." And it's all he needs to hear. He leans into kiss you again.


	18. Chapter 18

Part Eighteen

The Next Morning

You walk down the staircase. The memory of last night is still fresh in your mind. You see your friends in corner of the common room. As soon you see Oliver you start to turn red. You hesitate; you have no idea what to say. So instead before Oliver can see you, since his back is turned against you, you run out of the portrait.

You catch your breath outside in the corridor. You walk to the Great Hall alone. The memories of last night are running through your mind. Unsure of what to make of it all you decide to skip breakfast and go to the library instead to think things over…

Back At The Common Room

"Hey Oliver, looks like your girl just got away! She ran like she was running for her freedom." Fred observes. "Yea, so what were you guys doing last night?" asks Harry. Oliver starts to turn red. He glances at the portrait hole only to see your back before the hole closes. "Nothing, okay. Besides it is none of your business what we were doing." Oliver mutters. "Really? I hear the house elves enjoyed you two snogging on the couch!" Angelina surprises everyone with that tid-bit of information. "How is it that you know this?" asks an awed Oliver. "That means its true since your not denying it." Smirks Katie. "Okay fine maybe we were snogging but that doesn't answer my question. How do you know?" asks an irritated Oliver. "I just told you, you dolt, house elves, they know everything." Angelina says. "Great, so you all know everything…that's very disturbing." Oliver retorts. "Yea well what's more disturbing is that you still haven't gone off to find her." Says Harry pointedly. "Right, I just wanted to give her a head start…I'll get going now." Oliver mumbles sheepishly, as he starts towards the portrait hole. The rest of the group snicker as they grab their books before heading to breakfast.

In The Library

You sit at one of the tables facing the window. The warm autumn sun is pouring through the window onto your face. You have your potions text book on the table. You were going to review your notes but instead you're just sitting there. Until he finds you. Oliver taps you on the shoulder. You jump. "Hiding from someone?" He asks. "No, well not really…kinda…sorta…okay yea…I don't know." You mumble. "So is everything okay?" He asks you. "Yea…" You reply. "Then why did you run out like that?" He asks bluntly. "Umm…well I just didn't know how to just act like nothing happened…so…" You trail off; flinching at the fact you have no idea how you got into this conversation or why you ran out…

"Do you want to talk about last night?" Oliver asks hesitantly. "Well I don't know…do you?" You don't feel like broaching the subject just yet. You think that talking about a good thing could possibly ruin it. "I think we need to get it out of the way…you know no more awkwardness." He says. "Okay well last night was nice…" You say timidly. "Yes it was." You look at Oliver and you see a little twinkle in his eyes. "Look last night was great…but I just want to know whether you and I are standing on the same page about this. I don't want you to feel that just because we kissed last night that you have to be with me. I'm sorry I always make things complicated…but I just want to know where this is going. I mean I know we both told each other we loved each other but I guess I'm just scared that something…" Oliver kisses you before you can finish.

"I know what you mean, but I really want us to be together. I just don't feel this way about anyone else except you. So I guess I'm asking you if you'd like to go out with me and maybe be my girl-friend?" He asks you nervously. "Of course I would! But do you think we can take this slowly…I mean I don't want to mess this up…" You mumble. "Yea I think it would be better that way." Oliver says. He smiles at you. "Well let's get going…unless you want to stay here and skive off class." He says jokingly. "No way…Snape will kill us with a ton of homework if we skive off Potions." You tell him…mortified by the idea.

The both of you walk to class…talking all the way.

At Dinner

You and your friends are in the Great Hall for dinner. As everyone is seated, Dumbledore stands up. The whole hall quiets down. "As you all know the Halloween dance was quite the success. I would like to thank all the students who worked hard to make it so. The Prefects and Head Boy and Girl have been working on a project I feel will give traditions at Hogwarts a very nice touch. Starting this year to celebrate the graduating class there will be a Midnight Masquerade Ball. It will happen close to the end of May so you all have time to properly study for exams. All Seventh years will be of course asked to attend, and they will have the option of bringing a friend as their date who may be in their year or in the years lower than theirs. As usual masks will come off at midnight just before the last dance. Remember this will be mostly exclusive to seventh years. I do hope you all work hard and are able to enjoy this treat, since this year will mark the first Midnight Masquerade Ball in the history of Hogwarts. Well that was the good news and you will get more details about it as the date of the event gets closer. Also Mr. Filch has asked me to kindly remind you all of the banned items list which is now posted not only on his door but on all the notice boards in the castle. I would like to ask you all to please kindly adhere to it. That is all; you may now eat your dinner." Dumbledore sits down and starts to tuck into the food placed before him.

All of a sudden the whole hall was a buzz. Students are already excited by the news even the younger years who know they wouldn't be able to attend unless some one from the older year asks them.

Oliver nudges you. "So will you with me when that day comes?" He asks you quietly. "Yea of course I will!" You tell him. "You have to promise, okay?" He says with that twinkle in his eye. "Alright, I promise I'll go with you to the Masquerade Ball. Are you happy now?" You tell him. "Yes quite!" He says smiling.

"Good thing it's in May! That means we, especially you ------, will be able to get our dresses ready!" Angelina tells you. "Don't forget the masks! I mean that's the whole point of this ball!" says Katie excitedly. You suddenly have an idea. "Since it's a masquerade ball how about we do this. We all go to the ball separately. And it's up to our dates to find us. Their task is to make sure they find us before the last dance. So that at midnight when the masks usually come off, we'll all be with our dates, who ever they may be. Besides it'll be fun to see the guys actually try to figure out who's who." You tell them. The girls agree, but Oliver and the rest of the guys look slightly put off. "You just promised me you'd go with me." Oliver said. "Yea except I think this will be more fun for the both of us. Come on Oliver; are you scared you won't be able to find me?" You taunt him. "I bet you I will." He smirks. "Fine then you're going to have to prove it!" You retort. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this…" Oliver sighs. "Oh and one more thing; you can't cheat. You have to promise you won't use the locket. That way it'll be fair. You won't use the locket and neither will I. Okay?" You ask him. "You're making this so much harder than I would like it to be, but alright fine I won't use any means of finding you. No locket, no nothing. I'll find you myself before midnight." Oliver says it as though he predicts he's going to win. "Okay, you're on." You tell him.

The whole group agrees. This time everyone knows who they are going with: You and Oliver, Fred asked Katie, George and Angelina, Alicia and Lee Jordan. Harry, Ron, and Hermione laugh at you all. "You guys are planning way too far ahead for this." Ron snickers. "At least we won't have to worry about who we're gonna go with Ronnie." Snorts Fred. The two bicker until the end of dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

Part Nineteen

In A Dark Part Of The Castle

"Look Flint, I spent a whole month trying to figure out how to get her to turn against him. Don't you dare screw it up. By the end of this year we need to get her on our side and against Potter." Drawls the figure in the dark, "She won't turn against him, they're family." The other figure in the dark says. "It's still worth a try, besides if we can get her to turn against Wood, she'll be vulnerable, then we can try to get her against Wood. This will help us win the Quidditch cup and House cup. I mean everyone talks about doing something to those Gryffindors, this time we will" The first voice drawls.

"Okay so what's the plan?" says the other voice. "Well you're lucky; I managed to get my hands on some Amortentia…" But before the first voice can finish the other interrupts. "You mean you managed to get the love potion?" "Yes, now let me finish. The plan is to make friends with one of the Gryffindor. I already know which one we should target. Pansy Parkinson told me that Hayley Weston, she's a fifth year and she's a Gryffindor, has a crush on Wood. She usually goes to the Quidditch practices just to watch him play. That is when we get him."

"How?" asks the second voice. "After we make nice with Hayley, we tell her that we know how she can get Wood away from -----, we give her a box of chocolates filled with the potion and a vial of it. She can spike his pumpkin juice or hot cocoa. Once he drinks the potion or eats it, he'll think of Hayley. I think the potion I have is strong enough to last three to four days in the blood stream. Long enough to damage Wood and -----'s relationship." Says the first voice. "Okay, but who's gonna tell her that Oliver is with Hayley?" The second voice asks. "Can you not piece together two and two!! We are going to tell her. I see her waiting for Wood on the staircase next to the main entrance. We'll tell her Wood isn't coming, and that maybe she should check up on him. Hopefully when she does check up on Wood, Hayley will be making out with him. She'll be devastated and come to us, I suppose. Hopefully she'll be really angry with him. He won't know how he ended up with Hayley for the three or four days, and then hopefully we'll be able to get ------ Wood all riled up during Quidditch, I mean you see how he gets when any of us even look at her." The first voice says impatiently.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do after she turns against Wood?" The second voice asks. "Look once we even get to that part we can try to get her to like one of us. I mean who knows what we're going to do next. So let's just concentrate on the task at hand. Hopefully we'll succeed. Then I'm going to ask her out." The first voice says. "Why will you be asking her out? I mean we're both in this together." The second voice says. 'Well because I was the one who came up with the plan and the potion. Once she turns against Oliver, we can get the locket and use it to spy on Oliver. And besides even if we don't get the locket we can try to get her. Okay fine we both can ask her out, so quit sulking." The first voice says…

Back To You and Oliver

"Do you honestly understand what Snape was talking about when he was telling us about Monks Hood and Wolf's bane?" asks Oliver. "Yes! It's really easy to understand, look at this page in your book. The properties and what's used as an anti-dote are given here. They also give the proper Latin name and how you can identify them in the wilderness. It also gives a diagram of the parts of the plant. See?" "Yea I see…" Oliver says, all the while you can't help but think he looks a little overwhelmed with the amount of information you just showed him. "We could always take a break from homework and just talk." You suggest.

"Okay…So will you come to the next Quidditch practice to see me?" He asks you. "When is it?" You ask him. "Well it's in two weeks on the Friday. So will you come?" He asks you again. "I'll see, but I usually spend my Friday afternoons researching in the library, just so I can do my essays properly on the weekend. Besides I always wait for you at the entrance." You tell him, punching his arm lightly; because he makes a pouting face. "Come on, you never come out to see me play unless it's an actual game." He pleads with you. "I know but it's almost Christmas and teachers are starting to pile on the homework. Besides somehow when I'm around you; I don't manage to finish a lot of work." You say to him. He puts on a roguish grin. "Is it because of my charming good looks?" He snickers. "Get over yourself Wood." You tell him, before punching him again. This time he catches your arm and pulls you in for a kiss. "You have to come to this practice…please, or at least promise to come to the next one. It's the day before Christmas vacation." He tells you while holding you. "Okay I promise I'll try to come to the next one. Okay? Now we have to get back to homework because break time is over." You say as you get out of his hold. "You love ruining the moment don't you?" He says while smiling at you. "Yea, that's me." You tell him as you both get to work.

~Oliver's Journal~

Well the last few months have been great. I can't believe I am going out with ------. I mean if I knew she would say yes, I would have asked her a loooong time ago. Anyways it's the first week of December, and the homework is piling on. I tried to get her to come to my Quidditch practice this week, but she couldn't go. So I got ------- to agree to try to come to the practice I have right before the Christmas holidays start. I suppose that is the most I can get her to agree to. So yea I have to finish my potions essay still.

Bye

Oliver


	20. Chapter 20

Part Twenty

"Are you Hayley Weston?" Draco asks the girl in front of him, she's walking into the castle after her Care of Magical Creatures class. She has blue eyes and is slightly shorter than him. She's slim and has auburn hair. "Yea, who are you?" Hayley asks. "I'm Draco Malfoy, One of Pansy's friends." Draco tells her. "Oh right you're the guy she said that would help me get Oliver." She smiles at him. "Yea that's the one. Look I'll meet you in five minutes near the dungeons. No one is there at lunch time so I can tell you how to get him." "Alright, but how can I trust you?" "I don't know how to make you trust me, but I do know a way to help you get Oliver. So if you think you can trust me meet me in five minutes."

*Five Minutes Later*

"Look Hayley, this is Amortentia, it's a love potion. Okay? This will help you get Oliver away from his girlfriend. After she breaks up with him, you'll be able to go in and get him for yourself. All you have to do is offer him either these chocolates or take this vile and put it into some pumpkin juice or hot cocoa...I suggest the hot cocoa, since he'll be leaving the change rooms from Quidditch practice and these days it's quite chilly. Anyways you will have three days with him, at least. Since this potion is strong enough to last around that long in the blood stream. He might not remember the events a day or two after but in time he'll remember his time with you, and then you'll be able to snag him for yourself." Draco tells her.

"Okay, you can keep the chocolates. I think it'll be easier to get him with the hot cocoa. Yet I have to wonder why are you helping me? You're not even in my house." Hayley asks slightly puzzled. "Look, you shouldn't be bothered with why I'm helping you. You should be happy that you have a chance to get the guy you so desperately want." Draco impatiently tells her. "Okay. So when do I go?" Hayley asks. "Just go to the Quidditch practice like you normally do, then after when they are back in the changing room, wait outside for him. But just so we are clear, this meeting never happened, you and me never met, and you never received the vial of Amortentia. Got it?" Draco tells Hayley, with all seriousness. "Yes of course, but thank you for helping me." Hayley says to Draco, as she turns to leave. "No Hayley, thank you for helping me…" Draco mumbles under his breath.

*An Hour Later*

"Flint the plan is in action, make sure you're by the staircase in about two hours. I know that the Gryffindor practice ends at around 6:00, so be at main entrance staircase by around 6:05." Draco whispers. "Yea okay, so what do I tell her?" Flint asks. "Just say that he isn't coming and you wonder what would be holding a guy like Wood from meeting up with a pretty girl like her. Just make sure you flatter ------. After the Halloween party it's better if we play nice." Draco tells him. "Okay, but where will you be?" asks Flint. "I'm going to be in the common room working on some stuff. Besides I'm sure you can handle this part."

*Fast Forward*

"That was an awesome practice! If we play like that during the actual game in January, we could win easily." Oliver praises the team. "Finally he said something nice! We can die happy…" The Fred and George say as they leave. Once everyone is out of the change room, Oliver locks up the case of balls in the cabinet, and then checks to make sure that everything is okay and nothing has been left behind. He walks out of the change room.

"Hey Oliver!" Oliver turns around only to see the source of the voice. It's a girl…actually it's the girl who always seems to come to watch his teams practice. "Hi!" Oliver says as he starts to walk towards the entrance of the castle again. "Wait, I brought you something, here this might warm you up…" says the girl. "Umm…thanks…I don't even know your name…but this is really nice of you." Oliver says as he takes the steaming cup of hot cocoa out of the girls outstretched hands. "My name is Hayley…I love watching you play! I think you and your team are amazing. You're like my absolute favourite though." She says…the girl starts to turn red. "Take a sip; it'll warm you right up…I know that it must be chilly playing in the cold." She says. "Well thanks." Oliver says.

Thinking that it would be rude not to drink the hot cocoa, he takes a sip, and then some more. He drains the cup before handing it back to her. He starts to walk again. Yet suddenly stops. Oliver turns to look at Hayley, and he forgets everything he was supposed to do, there is only Hayley on his mind. She looks gorgeous. Oliver can't help himself…so he walks over to her and kisses her.

Inside the Castle

You're waiting. Sitting on the cold marble staircase for the last half-an-hour has been slightly painful. Your backside is cold. All the other players have already made their way up to the common room, yet Oliver still has to come inside. He's never late. *What the hell is he doing…* you wonder. You're hoping he hasn't started planning more strategies for the next game…since you know how he gets when he is in that kind of mood. You are tapping a beat on your knees. You're tired of waiting and so you get up and start pacing around the up and down the stairs.

"You think he'd have come by now…" says a voice behind you. You make a sharp turn around. Marcus Flint is standing behind you, near the top of the steps. "What are you talking about?" You ask him. "Well clearly you are waiting for some one…and I'm just making an observation…but shouldn't the said someone be here by now?" Flint asks you, with a slight sneer. "I mean some one as beautiful as you should not be left waiting. Someone passing by, some one like me might think you're being stood up…" Flint trails off his sentence. "What are you trying to say, Flint?" you ask sharply. "Easy there gorgeous…just saying that if Wood isn't here yet…he may be a bit busy, love." He says with a smirk. "Are you implying that there is someone else with him?" You say. Already you can feel your heart pumping faster; just the thought of Oliver doing that to you makes you instantly furious. "He wouldn't do that to me!" You shout at Flint. "Really, maybe you should go and check up on him…"Flint tells you calmly. You can see how pleased he is to have struck a nerve with you. "I mean I'm sure it's probably nothing, and besides what kind of guy would do something like that to a stunning girl like you." "Shut up Flint!" You shout at him, furious with him, yourself, and Oliver.

You jump down the remaining steps and bolt out the door, as you glance back towards Flint, you see his satisfied smile. *Why am I doing this… mean how can I even listen to what that jerk says…I mean just a few months ago he hit me with a stunner…* You run towards the Quidditch pitch…hoping that Flint is wrong about Oliver Wood.


	21. Chapter 21

Part Twenty One

You are directly in front of the change room…you see two figures…they are making out…*This can't be Oliver…* is all you can think. It is too dark too tell. You remember that you have the locket that Oliver gave you…it can show you exactly where he is. You find yourself hoping against all hope that one of the figures here aren't Oliver.

You open the locket...only to have your fears confirmed. One of the figures in front of you is Oliver. You race back to the castle, with the locket in your hand. Of all the things he could have done to you…this is the worst. Tears blind you. You wipe them before stepping into the castle. Flint is no where to be seen. You're grateful for that. That would have been humiliating. Even more than what Oliver has done to you. You run to the Gryffindor common room. You run past your friends who look up in time to see you race up the spiral staircase that leads to the seventh year rooms. Oliver's door is unlocked. You leave the locket inside his pillowcase. You hope you'll never see it again. You leave his room, and walk down the hall. You enter your own room. Tears have stopped falling down your face. You lock the door to your room, using a spell that Lupin taught you. Only people with the counter spell can open the door, not even Alohomora will work on it. You desperately hope that Harry doesn't know the spell.

You sit on your bed, your head in your hands. You feel like a fool for even telling Oliver how you felt. Who would've thought that the two of you would have lasted only a few months. You hate the fact that so many of your friends told you to tell him how you feel. *If I had never told him, than I would never have had to deal with any of this…we made such a mess of our friendship.* you think. You suddenly realize that you're quite hungry. Not wanting to face any of your friends or the awkward questions they may have you decide to skip dinner in the Great Hall.

Instead you think up of another way to satisfy yourself. "Dobby…" You call out quietly. With a loud crack the house elf appears. Harry introduced you to him a few months after the two of you had met. "At your service miss…anything for the friends of Harry Potter…" The house elf says as he bows. "Dobby I was wondering if I could ask you to get me some food please…I can't go downstairs…" As you ask him, the tears return…and before you know you are spilling your heart to the poor house elf. Dobby is saddened to see you weep. He comes over to give you a hug. "Don't worry miss…Dobby is sure the boy will realize his mistake…please don't cry…Dobby is sad to see Harry Potter's friend cry…" he stumbles. After a few minutes Dobby has gotten you to stop crying…he leaves you with a loud crack, so that he can get you something to eat. As Dobby returns to give you the food, he finds you looking through your trunk for something you had meant to give Dobby at the beginning of the school year. You find it. Two pairs of mismatched socks. Hermione had taught you how to knit. So you had made these socks for him. "Thank you, Dobby! Here, I meant to give you these at the beginning of the school year. Harry told me how much you liked socks. So I made these for you. And thanks for trying to cheer me up." Dobby is really pleased with the socks and puts them on right away. He tells you if you need anything, to just call him. You thank him again before he leaves.

You sit down to eat the food that Dobby has brought you, when you hear a knock. You decide to stay silent. Maybe if they think you're not there or are sleeping they will leave. There are a few more knocks, and then silence. You think the person has left until you hear the tell-tale click that somebody has opened the lock.

In steps Harry. "I have a question, did you an Oliver agree to an open relationship or is he supposed to be kissing some girl downstairs?" He asks you. "I don't think I ever agreed to share him with anyone else. I don't even remember why I said yes to going out with him." You tell Harry, as the hurt starts to bubble up again. "So I can kick his arse this time? Cause I waited on you the last time when he gave you the silent treatment." Harry says in an attempt to make you smile. It works slightly. "I never expected this to happen between us. Right before Christmas, something bad just has to happen…maybe I shouldn't have told him how I felt…then at least I could still talk to him like a friend…" You trail off. "Look if it makes you feel any better I'll ask Fred and George to talk to Oliver, to help you both figure this out. I won't even hurt him just yet." Harry offers. "No it's okay…you can do what you like as long as it's not about me, or hurting him…but Harry just do me one favour…can you please bring me food for a little while…like at lunch and dinner…I kinda think its better if I stayed away from Oliver for a while." You ask him quietly. "Why are you hiding from him? I mean sure I'll bring you the food but I think he deserves a nice hex or two…but alright I'll bring you the food up here…but be good and don't skip classes just because of him." He tells you. You agree. The two of you talk some more, before he heads off for bed, leaving you alone with your thoughts for the rest of the night.

The rest of the weekend passes by in a haze. You stay up in your room the whole time only leaving for the bathroom. The rest of the time you keep yourself busy finishing off your homework and reading ahead of your classes. You make sure that you understand all the stuff Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick have taught you up until now. Unfortunately through all the work your thoughts keep going back to Oliver. Luckily Harry comes to make sure you are alright and have enough food to last you, and he has a bit of information for you…he tells you that the girl with Oliver was a fifth year Gryffindor named Hayley. This doesn't help since you are pretty much dreading Monday…when you'll have class and have to face Oliver…


	22. Chapter 22

Part Twenty Two

*Oliver's Point of View*

I don't know what happens to me but after drinking that hot cocoa it's like there is only me and Hayley in this world. I can't help but feel like I love her. Yet there is this nagging in my mind that I don't understand…like I'm forgetting something or someone. I kiss Hayley because it seems like the right thing to do. That's how it starts…once we stop kissing she talks to me. I don't know what she says but I listen to her like every sound that comes from her is important to me. Like her existence is vital to my own. And still I feel this nagging in my mind.

We get to the common room…and she kisses me. I can't remember what I'm supposed to be doing or who I was supposed to be meeting…I can't even remember how I got here. I can only think of Hayley. That and how much I feel like I love her. We talk some more in the common room…but mostly it's just snogging. Then she leaves for the night. I go up to my room…lay on my pillow…something hard kind of hurts my head…but I don't mind. I sleep thinking of Hayley.

The weekend goes by with just Hayley on my mind. I don't think I see anyone but her the entire time.

It's not until Sunday afternoon that I realize that I have homework…so I leave Hayley to do my work…it's not until later that I think that I may have forgotten to meet someone on Friday. It's only a little after that…that I suddenly realize I haven't talked to any of my friends this whole time. By night I have almost finished my homework…I try to think of why I didn't finish my homework earlier but I can't remember. I get a little weirded out that I can't remember some of my activities this weekend. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't say it. I go to sleep after finishing my homework near midnight.

Early Monday morning I realize that I was supposed to meet ------ after Quidditch practice. Yet what the hell was I doing this whole weekend…

*Oliver's Point of View Ends*

Monday morning you go down to breakfast with Harry. Apparently he's making sure you don't make a run for it and end up barricading yourself in your room. You wolf down breakfast and start to head out of the Great Hall to go down to Potions, but in your hurry you run right into Oliver. "Good morning, gorgeous. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" You glare at him coldly and start to walk away…until he grabs you. "Did I do something wrong?" He asks you, clearly looking puzzled. "No, of course not." You tell him coldly. "Then what's wrong?" He asks, clearly confused by your behaviour. "Why don't you go ask Hayley?" you snap at him. You walk away leaving him without so much as a smile.

Oliver walks to the table where your friends are all sitting. "What is up with her?" He asks them. Harry is the first to get up and leave. "Go ask Hayley, Wood." He says to Oliver with as much frostiness as you had. Oliver is now really lost. "Okay that is the second time some one has said that name. Why is ------ pissed at me and who is Hayley?" Oliver is almost shouting. "Look mate, we don't want to get in the middle of this. So I suggest you go up to the common room, there is a girl who is there, she has auburn hair and blue eyes and is about yay high. That's Hayley and you need to talk to her, before you understand why ------- is angry with you." Fred tells Oliver while demonstrating the height of the girl.

Oliver runs off to the common room. As he runs he sees the Creevey brothers, they wave to him and ask him to come over. Oliver goes to see what they are showing him. It's a picture of him and a girl making out. Mortified, Oliver runs off. He enters to find the girl who matches Fred's description, and the photo he has just seen. She's facing away from him. Oliver taps her on the shoulder. "Are you Hayley?" He asks. She turns to squeal in delight. "Of course I am, silly! How could you ask me that after how much fun we had over the weekend?" Hayley tells Oliver.

*Oliver's Point of View*

"Of course I am, silly! How could you ask me that after how much fun we had over the weekend?"…It's like my worst nightmare. Suddenly the reason to why I haven't seen ------ the whole weekend makes sense. The reason she and Harry were so glacial towards me makes sense. What have I done?

I don't even know this girl. Yet she seems to think we spent a weekend in each others company. How am I supposed to explain this to -------, when even I can't explain this to myself. The picture with us snogging…did ------- see that. How am I supposed to get her back now…What am I going to do…

*Oliver's Point of View Ends*

You go through most of the morning as if you're on auto-pilot. You stop by the Great Hall for some lunch. You're furious that Oliver could have the audacity to act like he hadn't done anything wrong. Harry comes to sit next to you. He's just got out of Transfiguration. You both talk about the morning's events…carefully avoiding Oliver.

You leave the Great Hall, alone…hoping to go to your room before going to your afternoon classes. You feel a little sleepy and think a 15 minute nap would do you some good. You enter the common room and are taken by surprise when you see Oliver standing by the entrance as though he's been waiting for you. You try to walk away from him, but like at breakfast he's quick to take hold of you by the arm. "We need to talk…" He tells you. "Fine by me…" You say. "I'm really sorry about what I did, but for the record I don't even remember doing it." He tells you. "Really Oliver, that's lame even for you…how can you not remember snogging someone the whole entire weekend?" You retort. "I don't know how to explain it but I don't remember most of what I did during the weekend. I just hope that maybe you can forgive me…please -------. I honestly didn't expect this to happen. I would never be unfaithful to you." He implores. You sit there and think for a few minutes. The silence between you two is charged. The tension is thick.

You finally speak. "Oliver, I really do love you. I could take the silent treatment, the Quidditch craze and the arguments we've had in the past but I can't for the life of me take you snogging that girl. You are the first friend I ever made here. I want us to be friends…but right now I can't forgive you." You tell him. "Please don't…you can't be serious…I didn't mean for it to happen…it just did…" Oliver says lamely. "Yea well quite obviously I didn't provide you with what you needed. So the next time if you ever need comfort just go to Hayley." You snipe at him, furious that he could be trying to make you feel bad about this being over. Oliver looks shocked. He tries to say something, but you cut him off. "Sorry Oliver, we're done." You tell him. You can see his hurt…but your own heart is breaking,

You turn and leave for your room, carefully shutting the door. As soon as the door shuts you let the tears you had been holding back, run down your face, you quickly wipe them with the back of your hand, and decide to read something instead of taking the nap.

Back To Oliver

Hayley walks over to Oliver after watching the whole scene. "Well I guess she doesn't need you anymore. Yet I do…" Hayley comes closer to Oliver, and kisses him. Oliver decides to bury you from his mind, and in spite of himself…kisses Hayley back.


	23. Chapter 23

Part Twenty Three

Two weeks have passed since you told Oliver that the two of you were finished. You've buried yourself in work. So much so that even Angelina hasn't seen very much of you. The twins worried about your sanity have been constantly popping up around you, trying to get you to relax…their efforts are failing since most of the time you are either in class, the library, or in your room. Harry usually comes in to your room every now and again to make sure you're okay. He hasn't spoken to Oliver since you two broke up. Apparently he told off Oliver…and also told him that he wouldn't talk to him unless it was for reasons related to Quidditch. "Wood the only way I will speak to you is during Quidditch. When you are my captain and I am your seeker. Nothing other than that." Harry had told Oliver.

Most of time you spent in the library was in the company of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Even in class you sat next to a Ravenclaw boy named William, or you would sit alone. You had only seen glimpses of Oliver. You hadn't seen him even when you crossed the common room to go to the stairs leading to the rooms and dormitories.

You are thankful that Christmas vacation starts tomorrow. You and Harry are going to stay at Sirius's and Lupin's. You think it'll be good for you to be away from the castle and Oliver. You pack up a few clothes and the gifts and a few other things. You're almost ready to leave. You remember to pack your books…extra studying can't hurt. Harry walks into your room to ask you if you're done packing. You tell him you are. The two of you leave to go to Professor McGonagall's office. You will be reaching your destination through the Floo network. Harry can't stand travelling by Floo. You're not any more fond of it than he is.

As you both are about to leave the common, Oliver is coming in. He stops in his tracks as do the both of you. "Hey…you both are leaving for vacation?" He asks trying to start a friendly conversation. "Yea, we're going abroad for a while…" Harry says vaguely, trying to spare you from answering. "Nice, I'm going to be staying here this Christmas…parents went sight seeing in Russia." He says, while looking at you. You look down at your feet. "Yea well we've got to get going…hope you have a nice time." Harry says…somewhat rudely. "Well since I won't get to see either of you, Merry Christmas ------…Harry." He says gazing at you more intensely. It's the tone of his voice that makes you look up, you can see his sad smile. "Merry Christmas Oliver." You say as both you and Harry walk out of the common room, without a backwards glance.

Harry talks about how much fun it will be spending the Christmas with Sirius, as you both walk down to Professor McGonagall's office. You know he's distracting you from thinking about Oliver. You participate in the conversation so that you forget about seeing Oliver. Once you reach the office you both stop talking.

~Oliver's Journal~

It's like I allowed ------ to just walk out of my life. I've never felt so stupid in my life. Since I started to go out with Hayley…it's like she's avoiding any confrontation with me. How do I explain to her that I have no clue where Hayley came from? I guess it doesn't help that I decided to go out with Hayley immediately after ------ told me we were finished. Can't she see I'm not happy? Every time I'm with Hayley…all I can think is how much more fun I would have had hanging out with ------.

Oh and I found out what has been hurting me while I sleep. It seems like ----- slipped the locket I gave her into my pillow cover. I don't even know when she did that.

It's Christmas almost and it seems like I've lost a really good friend forever. I need her back…

*Fast Forward To Christmas Day*

You wake up early. You adore this part of the morning. Getting to open your presents and then going down for breakfast. Your time so far has been a lot of fun. The momentary silences though there aren't very many of them…give you a chance to think about how much you kind of miss Oliver. Even though you're slightly angry at him…

You get out of bed to find a pile of gifts in the corner. You decide to open them biggest to smallest. The first one is an encyclopaedia of different potions and spells, with their antidotes and counter-spell, Sirius gave it to you. The next is a bunch of your favourite sweets from the Ron, Fred, and George. You keep going through the gifts; the stack of wrapping paper is piling up neatly beside you. You've finally gotten to the last gift. It has the smallest packaging. A small box. You can't think of anyone who would have sent it to you since you've already gone through the gifts given to you by your friends. You open the box, only to find a note on top of another box. You start to read the note:

Dear --------;

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

I'm really sorry about the way things went between us, and I hope we can still be friends. There isn't a day that has gone by that I don't think of you. When I told you that I could never feel the way about someone else, the way I feel about you…I meant it. I never will feel the same way about anyone else the way I feel about you. I am really sorry about the hurt I caused you, and I hope in time maybe you can forgive me.

Anyways enjoy your vacation.

Love,

Oliver

P.S. I think you should keep these, I hope it'll remind you of all the fun times we had and of me…

You place the letter on the ground and open the smaller box. Inside it is the locket, with smaller items. The picture of both you with your friends that the Creevey brothers had taken. It showed Fred giving Oliver a wet willy, and you all laughing. You smile. There is more. You find the paper rose you had made and given it to Oliver years ago. There is the picture of you two at the Halloween dance. A ribbon which Oliver had tied around your finger to help you remember that there was a Potions quiz a few years ago. A few more pictures of the two of you, and some with your friends. You put everything away including the locket, back into the box, and put it under your bed.

You hadn't gotten anything for Oliver. Since not only had you tried to erase him from your thoughts, but also you were quite miffed at him. You sit on your bed and think of what his letter says. You're still not ready to forgive him completely, but you are willing to be friends again. You quickly wrap one of the boxes of sweets from the twins and Ron, and scribble on parchment. You run upstairs to get Hedwig and send her off. You go back to your room to change. Then you go downstairs to wish Sirius, Lupin, and Harry; a Merry Christmas and to thank them for their gifts.

Meanwhile At Hogwarts

Oliver gets up and goes through the presents at the foot of his bed. He's glad he woke up early. The momentary reprieve from Hayley is always a blessing. He goes through all his gifts quite quickly. He's disappointed that he hasn't gotten anything from you. At that moment Hayley comes bounding in the door. "Good morning Oliver! Merry Christmas!" She says as she leans in for a kiss. Oliver breaks it off quickly. "What's wrong…?" She asks. "Nothing, why don't we go down and eat." Oliver tells her quickly. He gives her a quick kiss to show that there is nothing wrong. She smiles. The two of them go down to the Great Hall.

Hayley tells Oliver about all the gifts she got, and how the scarf from him was gorgeous. "Did you like my gift?" She asks him. "Yea it was really nice." Oliver replies a little blankly.

A few post owls start to come in. Oliver can't bear to look up. He doesn't want to think that you had not gotten him anything. *I'd be happy with just a piece of parchment* He thinks to himself. He resigns himself to eating the food that has appeared on the tables. Suddenly there is a white snowy owl landing in front of him. He recognizes Harry's owl Hedwig immediately. He takes the package and the scroll. As Hayley talks to one her friends, Oliver opens the scroll. It reads:

Friends, always.

Merry Christmas!

--------

He smiles, as he shoves the parchment into his pocket. "Who sent you that?" Hayley asks. "A friend." Oliver tells her quickly. "I see, are you gonna eat those?" Hayley asks pointing to the package. "Yea, but you can have some if you want." Oliver says getting up. They both walk out of the Great Hall.


	24. Chapter 24

Part Twenty Four

You and Harry decide to go into town for New Years. There is supposed to be a party in the town square. You both told Sirius and Lupin that you two would be home late. There is a crowd by the time you reach the square. Harry goes off to get some hot chocolate for the both of you. You're glad he does because your hands are freezing.

You stand a little further from the main crowd. The fireworks are going to be at midnight. You have an hour to wait. You've been driving yourself crazy since Christmas. Oliver was constantly on your mind. You even tried going to sleep without thinking about him…burying yourself in blankets…hoping that maybe you could bury your thoughts… so much so that one day both Sirius and Lupin had found you huddled under three thick blankets. You had been dubbed the 'Blanket Stealer' since then.

You wait for Harry, and soon you look around for a bench. Finding one you sit down, and then you see someone. You look carefully, and it's not Oliver. *Ahhh…I need to stop thinking about him…or I'm going to go insane…* you think to yourself. A guy comes to sit next to you. "Cold isn't it?" He says to you. "Yea…My hands are freezing." You tell him. "Here give me your hands." He tells you. He takes your hands and tries to warm them up. "Thanks but I don't even know your name…" You say to him. "Right…you must think I'm rude…my name is Daniel. I live around the corner." "Nice to meet you Daniel, my name is -------." You say to him, smiling. Harry comes over while the two of you are talking. They introduce themselves to each other. The three of you talk until it's almost midnight. You all watch the fireworks together; he leaves you asking if you'd like to have a cup of coffee with him tomorrow. You tell him that you don't drink coffee. He asks you if you'll come for lunch then. You say yes. He gives you the name of the restaurant and you set a time to meet.

As you and Harry leave, Harry teases you about Daniel. You pretty much shove him into the nearest bank of snow.

Return To Hogwarts After Vacation

You, Harry, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, and Ron enter the common room together. You all are discussing your winter vacations. When someone asks you what you did over the break, Harry immediately pipes up about Daniel. You step on his foot, at which he winces. But the cat is already out of the bag. Angelina pounces on this piece of information. "So tell us who Daniel is!" She shouts. "No one, I just met him in town, we went to lunch and had dinner a few times, and that's all that happened. Now cut it out." You tell her. "So did you like Daniel?" says a voice from behind you.

You turn to see Oliver. He has just come down the spiral staircase to see you all. "Oh hey Oliver, how was your vacation here?" Fred asks, acting oblivious to the situation. "It was quiet, but nice." Oliver replies. He's still staring at you. "So how was hanging out with Daniel?" He asks you again. "It was a nice change." You answer vaguely. You decide to go up to your room to drop off your stuff. You walk past Oliver as you go up the stairs. For a minute it seems that he is going to say something, you hesitate a moment and then go up the stairs careful not to look back at him.

As you come back down, the group is still talking. You decide to head out to the library to get some reading material. As you are about to leave you hear your name being called out. You turn to see Oliver. "Mind if I join you?" he asks. "No, I was just going to the library." You tell him. "Yea, I had some books to return anyway." He says.

So you two set off towards the library. Before you can say anything Oliver speaks. "So how come you didn't bring Daniel along?" He asks. "I mean it would have been nice to meet him." He says quickly. "Well I can't can I, he's a muggle." You reply. "Oh… but aren't you worried that while you're gone he'll get away?" Oliver says snidely. At that you stop in your tracks. You turn to face him. "So that's why you wanted to come along…that's low even for you Oliver." You tell him, cold fury is etched on your face. "Unlike you Oliver, with Daniel, I don't lose something when I let it out of my sight." You say coldly. You turn on your heels and head back towards the common room.

Oliver realizes his mistake a little too late. He runs after you grabbing hold of your arm. You wrench it out of his grasp. "If this was how you wanted to be friends, then sorry I guess even this isn't going to work for us. So for now until you learn to act like a friend, just stay away from me." You say to him as he tries to grab hold of you. You push him aside and walk in through the portrait hole.

*Oliver's Point of View*

"If this was how you wanted to be friends, then sorry I guess even this isn't going to work for us. So for now until you learn to act like a friend, just stay away from me." She tells me.

I really screwed this up. She gave me a chance to be her friend and I totally messed it up by getting jealous over a guy she met during vacation. Real mature Oliver, I think to myself.

I try to hold her back so I can explain, but she can be pretty rough when she's furious. She pushes me away and stomps back into the common room. So now I'm left outside looking like a complete idiot.

I decide to go to the library and return the books anyway. It's probably best if I stay away for a while; give her a chance to leave before I come into the common room. I hope she doesn't say anything to Harry. The last thing I need to end this day is Harry coming after me.

The whole way to the library and back, I can't help but think about this guy she met. What if he's better than me, or maybe she likes him more than me. What if she goes during Easter break to meet him again? All these what-ifs are going to be driving me crazy every time I see her. I go into the common room, hoping that I'm not walking into my nightmare…and nothing happens.

Everybody is right where I left them. Except ------- she's not around. She probably left to her room. Nope, I see her. She's sitting with Hermione. Those two seem to be talking about something or another. So I go the other way and join Fred and George. We discuss Quidditch. Every time I look at her, she ignores me. By the end she goes up to her room. As I leave to follow her, Harry gets up and goes with her. I have no chance now…

*Oliver's Point of View Ends*


	25. Chapter 25

Part Twenty Five

The first week of classes goes by slowly. Just seeing Oliver around gets on your nerves. What he said about Daniel really got to you. You couldn't believe that he could say something like that. Luckily for you, Daniel has been sending you letters every few days. You had given him Lupin's address since Lupin lived in a small muggle town, and because Lupin promised he wouldn't open the letters before sending them to you or vice-versa. Every time you open Daniel's letter, you enjoy the look on Oliver's face. Just knowing how much it irritates him, helps you get through the day.

The first weekend after the whole blow out with Oliver, he finds you in the library, alone. He comes to sit down. "We've decided to grow up have we?" you say to him, sarcasm dripping from each word. "Look I know I shouldn't have said that, okay, I felt bad about it all week. Can we please be friends again…or at least on speaking terms?" He asks you quietly. "Really, Oliver. You want to be friends. How many times are we going to do this this year? Each time I say yes to being friends with you, you go and make sure I regret it. Some days I really wonder why I ever became friends with you in the first place. And then I remember it was because you were nice, caring, and not conceited like some of the other guys I met. That's where you proved me wrong. You are full of yourself, and no matter what, you try hard not to let anything be your fault. Maybe you don't remember how you ended up with Hayley that weekend, but I'm pretty sure you do remember agreeing to go out with her after what happened. Oh and the whole silent treatment, it was entirely my fault for sleep walking and telling you how I felt so that you would think I wasn't serious." You say sarcastically, as you continue. All your pent up anger flowing freely out of you. "Well this time it's all on you. You decided to make those spiteful remarks when you don't even know anything about Daniel… and I'm not sure I want to forgive you. You can't always make assumptions and believe you are right…I'm not even going out with Daniel. Now you think by telling me how bad you feel will make everything all right. No it won't, I'm tired of having to hear the same thing every time we have a row. I don't need you to distract me from my studies. I'm weary of playing this game with you. If you really love me like you say you do, then put me out of my misery. Let me go. You're with Hayley now. Stop caring about who I see, can you at least be happy for me. It's not fair to Hayley that you keep trying to get me back, while you're with her. I thought maybe we could be friends, and let this stuff go, I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe it's time we stopped trying to be friends when clearly neither of us wants to be just friends." You say to him, spilling to him what you've been feeling for the last while, your voice is holding steady although you can't help but feel like your heart is breaking into tinier pieces.

Oliver sits there in front of you looking quite stunned. "You can't be serious…I mean aren't you being hasty…how can we not be friends?" He splutters, reaching for your hand. You pull your hand away from his reach. "I think we need to concentrate on getting ourselves together, before we get together with someone else…And I think we both need to take a break from this drama, and you need to figure out if this constant tug of war is what you really want. Because I know I don't want to be avoiding, hiding, and ignoring you every day, but also I don't want to be a part of this tug of war anymore." You tell him quietly. "I can't stop loving you…" He says staring at you. "I'm not asking you to stop, I'm asking you to let me go. If you love me then let go." You say to him, your eyes are starting to water. You are trying hard to not let a single tear fall. "Will we ever be friends again?" He asks you…the tone in his voice scares you. "Time will tell." You say…you can't seem to look at him. "I mean it's not like we won't see each other around. We'll still talk when we see each other around, it'll just be easier without the tension. I'll still come to the Quidditch games. We won't have to avoid each other." You say, trying to make it sound like your friendship ending will be better for the both of you. He's silent. You look at him. His eyes seem to be filled with hurt and pain. "I think in time we'll be okay again, this is for the best Oliver. I mean its not like we're saying goodbye forever." You try to convince him, and yourself. "I'm scared…" He whispers. "Why?" You ask him. "Because if I let go, what if I lose you forever?" He says whispering his fears to you. "I'm sorry…" You trail off, your throat chokes on the words and the feelings you try to keep inside. Minutes pass by as you two sit there not wanting to let the other go.

After a while, Oliver is the one to move. He reaches out for you, one last time. You…pull away from him. He slowly gets up, and you watch him walk out of your life. You choke back the tears and the pain.

Harry comes around looking for Ron and Hermione. "Hey did you see Ron, or Hermione?" He asks you. "No I haven't seen them since I got here." You tell him, looking down at your book. Your eyes are filled with tears that the words written in front of you are blurry. "Are you okay? I saw Oliver walking out, he looks kind of like what you look like right now." He says to you. "I'm fine. I just need to finish some work before turning in for the night." You say making sure your voice is steady. Harry leaves you.

Alone with your thoughts you close your books, knowing that there is no way you'll be finishing anything tonight. You put your head in your hands, as you see a tear drop fall.


	26. Chapter 26

Part Twenty Six

"Okay does anyone know what happened between those two?" Angelina demands of the rest of the group. All of them seem to be talking about you and Oliver. It's been a whole week since the two of you had that talk in the library. Oliver seems to be okay, but his effort towards everything including Quidditch seems to be very half-hearted. All your friends seem to have noticed that the two of you don't seem to say anything anymore. You two aren't avoiding each other, but the most you say when you both meet is: "How are you?" "I have no idea, the last time I saw them both was when Oliver was walking out the library and she was still working." Harry says.

Oliver has been with Hayley all week. You are either in your room or in the library. "Don't you know what happened, Harry?" Fred asks. "Nope, she didn't tell me anything. I don't even see her around that often. The last thing I found out was that she was taking extra potions, and that she joined the Charms club." Harry tells them. "Extra potions? Why would she do that…I mean she gets really good grades." George says in awe. "I'm thinking it's to avoid all of us, and Oliver." Alicia says. "What's even weirder is that if you ask either of them if anything is wrong, they both tell you everything is fine. But I've never seen Oliver look so different. Have you seen his eyes? He looks crushed." Katie says observing the events of the past week.

"Look, I don't care what happened. I do care about how his flying is going to affect our games, and that two of our good friends are on the outs…or at least that's how I see it." George tells the group. Everyone agrees.

"So what do we do?" Angelina asks. "I think we'd better talk to them separately. Maybe they'll say something." Hermione tells them. "I don't know, but it's worth a shot." Harry says. "What if they don't say anything?" Ron pipes up. "Then I guess we won't know what's up…" Angelina trails off.

*Oliver's Point of View*

After class today, I go off to find Hayley. She seems to have disappeared today. I'm going down one of the halls that are close to the dungeon. I turn towards the dungeon, because I hear voices.

"You know Hayley did us a great service. Have you seen the way Wood's been flying? We'll win for certain when we verse Gryffindor two weeks from now. Good thing you got the potion when you did." Says the voice.

I quietly turn in the direction of the voices.

"Who brewed the Amortentia for you?" The voice asks. "One of my father's friends makes them and sells them as black market items. You know how dodgy Knockturn Alley is." Drawls the second voice.

I suddenly realize what the hell has been going on. Hayley spiked the hot cocoa. I can't believe this.

I peak over the corner to see Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint standing near the dungeon entrance. I don't think a confrontation would help me. So instead I decide to hex them from where I am. I think of the worst hex I can and send it in their direction. I hear shouts and I know it's my time to run.

I sprint all the way to the common room. As I step inside I see Hayley. At once I feel infuriated. She's sees me and comes over to the corner where I'm standing.

"Hey…what's wrong?" She asks. "You spiked that hot cocoa you gave me." As soon as I say this, she looks horrified. "How did you find out?" She asks me. "So you did it…" I say to her. "It's not like that…this guy came up to me and said he could help me get your attention. So I did what he said." She says quickly. "This whole time you knew…and you never told me why I didn't remember that weekend." The rage keeps building. "I really do love you, Oliver." She says. "Yea but I never loved you." I tell her. She looks hurt. "Do you know what you cost me?" I ask her. "I didn't cost you anything. I loved you for free." She retorts. "I lost the one girl I actually loved, because of you. I lost one of my best friends, all because of you. Now I don't know how she'll ever come back into my life, all because of you." I say to her angrily. "It's not all my fault, Oliver. I mean she didn't have to leave you because of me. It's not like I asked her to dump you. Besides we had a good time." She says trying to get hold of my hand. "You know what; I never had a good time with you. I can't believe you would do what you did to me." I say to her coldly. "Oliver please…I really do like you." She pleads with me. "I don't like you though…we're through." I say and I leave for my room.

I can hear Hayley trying to come after me, she sounds like she's crying. But I don't care. She cost me the one person I really loved.

I sprint to my room, and lock the door. Then I just sit there…hoping and even finding my self praying…to get ------- back.

*Oliver's Point of View Ends*


	27. Chapter 27

Part Twenty Seven

You don't know how much time has passed since you saw Oliver in the library. You think it's been around a month. It's early February. You hear he and Hayley broke up. Yet you haven't seen him very often. Occasionally when you see him around, you both just say hi or ask how the other is. No real conversations.

You haven't even gone to the Quidditch games just because you didn't want to see Oliver just yet. Instead you've been spending most of your time in the library or in your room. You also signed up for more potions, and joined the Charms club. You still have no idea what possessed you to take extra potions. Harry nearly choked on his dinner when he found out what you had done.

Angelina has been persistent in trying to find out what happened between you and Oliver, but apparently neither you nor Oliver will tell anyone. She's also been trying to get you to talk to Oliver; she wants to get both of you together before Valentine's Day. You have no intention in helping her make that happen.

Daniel has been sending you letters every few days. Sometimes he even sends you CD's of your favourite bands. He sent you one on which he had burned songs from the new Girls Aloud album, he also sent you some tracks off of David Archuleta's album. You actually listened to some. The one you haven't been able to get through is Crush by David Archuleta. Each time you try to listen to it, you get to the chorus before you stop. It hits too close to home for you.

You're in the library today. It's about three days before Valentine's Day. You've actually forgotten about Angelina's plan until Angelina and Hermione show up.

"Hey what are you working on?" Angelina asks you. "Some potions homework and some transfiguration stuff." You tell her. "Wow…I still can't believe you took extra potions. I mean you have one of the best marks in our year." Angelina gushes. "Look whatever it is that you want to ask me….don't…because nothing is going to get me and Oliver back together in three days…you may not think I know your little plan…but I do. So instead of trying to make this any more awkward than it already is…drop the subject…okay?" You tell them both. They look shocked. "How did you know what we were trying to do?" Hermione asks you quietly. "Well I looked at the calendar and analyzed the questions you both have been asking me…it kind of made sense…" You tell them.

"Look we just want to know what transpired between you two. Okay? Because it's sad that you two were really good friends and now you guys are avoiding each other." Hermione tells you. "Nothing transpired between us…alright…and we're not avoiding each other. I mean I never spent all my time with him before…and I'm not about to start now…" You tell her. "Really so how come you guys switched seats and if you can't find any one to work with you both work alone?" Angelina asks you. You're stunned at the fact she knows this. "Because it's easier to work alone…" You tell her weakly. "Please…that's lame even for you…I mean everyone knows you both were always working together. So tell us why you both are hardly talking and avoiding each other?" Angelina says swiftly. "Look you two; I know you all think something happened. Yet I'm trying to tell you nothing happened and you still won't believe me. Nothing happened…okay? Just because we're not sitting together, or working together, or you guys can't see us talking…doesn't mean something happened…" You say heatedly. "Okay so why does Oliver look so hurt?" Hermione says to you quietly.

You're winded upon hearing this. You can't look at either of them. "I don't know…" You say quietly. "You're lying…you can't even tell us what happened and we're your friends." You see how hurt they are. "Look its better if you both just drop it…I have to go…" You grab your stuff and leave, walking quickly to Gryffindor Tower.

Meanwhile

"Come on Oliver, we know that something happened between you two…" George tells Oliver. The twins are in Oliver's room, pestering him with questions. "Look you two…nothing happened." Oliver says, annoyed that they keep bringing it up. "Really Oliver? I mean you two were so hard to separate…always talking in class. Now you two don't even sit together in class. You don't even talk to each other that much anymore. So it really looks like something happened. You can't deny the facts." Fred says acting as an investigator. He places an invisible microphone in front of Oliver. Oliver pushes Fred's hand away. "Nothing happened now stop asking me. Its like you all want something to have happened between us." Oliver says snidely.

"Oliver if nothing happened, then why are you flying so badly…and you look crushed all the time. Look mate, we've seen the way you look at her every time she's around…which isn't very often…but when she opens the post or leaves the Great Hall…your face is the one that gives us reason to believe that you both had a falling out…I mean you look broken." Says George, observantly.

Oliver, who has been pacing the length of his room, stops suddenly. "I do not look broken. I'm fine. Okay so drop it…" He snaps. "Oooh…seems we've hit a nerve, huh Fred?" George looks over at Fred. "Yes it certainly seems so…now Oliver be good pal and tell us…we want you both to be okay…enough with avoiding each other." Fred says to Oliver.

"Okay…alright I'll tell you. Just don't say anything to anyone. The day she came back from winter break…we both went to the library together and I ended up saying something stupid and jealous. She was really furious with me; she told me that we couldn't be friends until I learned to be a good one. Then at the end of the first week back…I found her in the library doing homework…I asked her to forgive me and that maybe we could be friends…She was upset and I guess she was still angry with me for a lot of what happened. So she ended up telling me maybe we should take a break from being friends…she said that if I loved her then I should let her go…" Oliver trails off.

Fred and George stand there in shock. "So you aren't friends anymore?" They ask in unison. "For now we're just acquaintances…I don't know how I can be friends with her again…I don't even know if she'll ever want me in her life after this year. I really do love her. I can't believe I messed everything up with her." Oliver says looking at them both.

"Wow mate, first the whole Hayley thing, and now this…hold on…what happened to Hayley?" Fred asks puzzled. "Hayley and I are finally over…it's complicated…" Oliver trails off. "Really? Do tell…" George says to Oliver. "Look she actually tricked me into going out with her." Oliver says quickly. "Really…she tricked you? Oliver that's a pretty lame cover story." Fred says with a smirk. "I know but…okay fine I'll tell you…it sounds even more stupid. Believe me." Oliver says to the twins. "Go on…spill it." Fred prods Oliver. "Look apparently Malfoy and Flint asked Hayley to spike a drink she gave me after practice…and I drank it and it had Amortentia in it…I found out a little while ago and I hexed those two and broke up with Hayley." Oliver says rushing the story.

"Amortentia!" Fred says loudly. "That's a stretch even for you Oliver…isn't that a love potion?" George asks as Fred snickers. "Actually Hayley said she did it." Oliver says harshly. "So no it's not a story being stretched. I swear I'm not fooling around about this. That's why I couldn't really tell anyone what I did that weekend…because I didn't really remember it." Oliver snaps. "Alright so now we know that not everything is you're fault. Now we can try to get you both back to being friends at least." Fred says hopefully. "Yea let's start…" George agrees. Oliver just looks out the window, knowing that he wants more than just friends. "At least being friends would be a start." Oliver says quietly.


	28. Chapter 28

Part Twenty Eight

It's the last week of February and at last your friends have stopped asking you any questions of what happened between you and Oliver. You think that either they gave up or they found out from Oliver. Either way you don't exactly care since it means they aren't asking you.

During the middle of the week you are in your room preparing to study for the Charms test. As you sit down on your bed Harry comes into your room. "Hey, what are you up to?" He asks as he enters. "Studying for Charms." You tell him. "Okay you need to stop…get out of your room and let's go flying." He tells you taking away your books. "No…it's way too cold out there, and I have a test tomorrow." You tell him reaching for the books. "You already know everything…I've watched you read this whole text book about five times already, seriously you need to stop." He tells you putting the books in your closet. "We need to talk…" He says to you in a serious tone of voice. You sense what's coming. "What do we need to talk about?" You ask trying to buy some time. "You're going to sit here and tell me what happened between you and Oliver, because you becoming a hermit is pretty extreme." He tells you in a no-nonsense voice. "Look nothing happened…so just drop it and give me my books back." You tell him annoyed.

"Really, are you sure that nothing happened or are you just hiding the fact that you told Oliver that you both can't be friends." Harry says sharply. You look up at him quickly as he says that. "Who told you?" You ask him. "No one…so it's true then?" He asks you after evading your question. "Yes its true…are you happy now?" You ask him mutinously. "No I'm not; look can you just tell me what happened. Clearly this is making you miserable. I don't like watching you in this kind of state. I mean you don't even hang out with any of our friends any more. It's like you're cutting off ties with everyone…sometimes I think you're even cutting me off." He says. You notice the hurt in his voice. "I'm sorry that you feel that way…" You tell him slowly. "If you are then tell me what's going on…why are you so unhappy?" He asks you.

You think about it. "Because I still have feelings for Oliver, and I've tried and tried to bury them but I can't. I wish he would go away and then I wish he would come back. I never want to speak to him again and the next time I see him I wish he would talk to me. I wish for so many things and I just feel conflicted…it never ends. I want to leave but I want him to tell me to stay….I'm driving myself crazy…" You tell him, you're so flustered that it all jumbles out of your mouth.

Harry stands there gaping at you. "See I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you." You say, upset over his reaction. "No I'm glad you told me…I just didn't know that you liked him so much." He says recovering. "Yea well, thanks to both Oliver and I…we're not even talking." You say embarrassed. "I know…but maybe you could tell me what happened…so that I could help you." He says to you. "Fine…I'll tell you." You say. As Harry sits down you start to tell him what happened between you and Oliver; while your text books lay forgotten.

The Next Day

"Anyway that's the whole story." Harry tells your friends. They are all gathered in a corner of the common room. It's Friday and they are trying to figure out how to get you and Oliver back on to speaking terms. "Do they still sit together in class? I mean it would be a whole lot easier if we could get them to talk then…since they have all of their classes together…" Hermione trails off as she sees you coming down the staircase.

"Hey guys! What are you all staring at?" You ask them, slightly confused on why they look like a bunch of vultures. "We're just wondering what everyone's doing for the Easter holidays that are going to be coming up soon." Angelina says calmly. "Why? It's like a month away…" You tell them…your eyes are narrowed…they seem to be up to something. "You know…just planning ahead." Alicia says quickly as you start out the common room.

Your first class is Potions and so you make your way down to the dungeon. As the class is seated, Professor Snape makes his way to the front. "Well everyone…today you will all be working in assigned pairs. I've tried to make it so that all of you dunces who can not get even the simplest potions right, are partnered with some of the stronger students in the class…as suggested by Professor Dumbledore. If it were up to me the idiots would all be paired with each other. Since it isn't listen to your pairs carefully and move to the seats quickly."

Snape starts to read off names. "You will be paired with Mr. Wood" Snape says to you as he passes by. "Mr. Wood hurry up…it is one thing to inflict your poor skills on a better student…but it is another to make sure you both start late. I still can't understand what is wrong with your potion making…" Snape says viciously as Oliver makes his way to your desk. Your heart is beating like mad…you can't believe that your luck could be this bad. Oliver hesitantly puts his books down beside you. You lean over your books as if you're concentrating on the ingredients and method of the potion to be made today.

"Hey…" He says after a few minutes of tense silence have passed. "Hi…" You reply. You both are nervous, since neither of you has had a proper conversation with the other until now. "How have you been?" He asks you tentatively. "Alright…how about you…" You start to ask. And then it happens. That look in his eyes that you don't want to see. The hurt and the pain etched in his eyes is unbearable. You look away. "I'm okay…" He trails off. "Umm…let's get started on this potion…I think I understand it…" You start to babble, trying to make sure he doesn't bring up the stuff you've been avoiding. "Yea sure..." He says.

The two of you get to work. Falling into your old patterns of working together, you can't believe how easy it is to do the work. As you two finish there are about 20 minutes left in class. You walk slowly to Professor Snape's desk trying to kill time, and hand in a vial of your potion. As you sit back down you notice Oliver looking at you. You can't think of anything to say. "I'm sorry this is so awkward for you…" Oliver says. "Yea…me too." You tell him. "Can't we get past this and be friends again…" He pleads with you quietly. You sit there. Emotions rage through you. You really want to give in and just be friends…you feel conflicted knowing that not enough time has passed for either of you to make a fresh start. "I don't know how we can be friends right now…I mean I don't want to fall back into what already happened." You tell him. "I know…so why don't we just start slowly…I've really wanted to put this behind us…please give it a try…" He tells you. You watch his eyes for a moment…the hurt and pain is still there in them. "So how about it?" He asks you extending his hand. "Friends?" He asks you. You sit there thinking about it. You don't know what to say to him, but you really do want to be friends. At least you could stop avoiding him. Besides after your talk with Harry yesterday…you realized how much you miss being able to just talk to Oliver instead of trying to forget him.

"Friends. But this time…no mess ups…please…" You say to him slowly. You shake his hand. He looks relieved. "So now that we're friends again…why don't you start off by telling me why Snape is horrified by your marks?" You ask him quickly…still trying to avoid the issue that remains. "Long story…but to sum it up…I am terrified of working alone and then nerves get me and my potions turn into rubber." He says with a smile. You smile back. You both fall back into the old pattern of your friendship…the way it was before you both admitted your feelings.

A Week Before Easter Break

You and Oliver have started to get back on track. Both of you have started to work together in class more often. You even talk at meal times. Every one of your friends is surprised that you both are not avoiding each other. Now that everything seems to be working out fine, none of your friends are pushing you two to get together…well not physically pushing you like the Weasley twins try at every corner. Anyways the only thing that still causes a little awkwardness between you and Oliver is Daniel. You still write to Daniel.

On the Monday before the Easter break you get a post from Daniel. He's written to ask if you two can do dinner over the break. You and Harry have been planning to go to Sirius's place anyway so you write back saying yes. You think it'll be nice to see him again after such a long time. As you sit in your seat thinking about some conversational topics you hear your name being mentioned.

"What?" You say puzzled. "Well Ms. Clueless we're all just asking you about your plans for this weekend…" Fred says loudly. You blush slightly. "Umm…me and Harry were going to go home for a few days." "So no dates or dinners or anything like that planned for you at all?" George asks innocently. Oliver looks at you. You freeze. "What are you talking about?" You ask, frozen in place. "Oh I was just wondering if that was your owl leaving the hall with a reply to some one saying yes for dinner." Fred says with a smirk on his face. "You were looking at my reply…" You start with some pent up anger. "Hold on…before you blow up…are you going to dinner with Daniel." George picks up the interrogation. You can't believe this. "Does it matter…since you both most likely already know my answer, why don't you just share it with everyone and let me go." You angrily get up and stalk away.

"That one's got a temper." George mutters as you leave. "So anyways Harry keep an eye on her…we wouldn't want her getting hurt or anything." Fred says jokingly. "Yea…but Daniel's a nice guy…from the few times I saw him." Harry says slowly.

As the twins start to leave Oliver goes with them. "Fred, George…tell me what she wrote as a reply…" He says to them. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with it…" Fred asks Oliver. "Yea…" Oliver pauses as he says this. "Look if we tell you…regardless of the answer you can't do anything stupid around her…that means no silent treatment…no asking her…no interrogation…I mean it Oliver…If you do that to her-she'll be fumed at you…then you won't have any chance at even trying to win her back. So don't push her into Daniel's waiting arms by doing anything idiotic." George says severely. "Okay I swear I won't try to make her angry or say anything hurtful." Oliver says sincerely. "You had better not." Fred says from behind. "Alright well I won't do anything stupid or idiotic so can you tell me." Oliver pleads with the twins. "She said…yes." Fred says. He looks at Oliver with a little remorse. "Sorry mate…but give her some time and she'll come around and you'll see that everything will work out." George says sadly. Oliver stands there looking hurt. "I thought that things were getting better between us and that maybe she wouldn't need him anymore." He says. "Well she needs time…and I know she's happy to have you around again…she looked really broken when you two went through the whole not being friends phase. Just leave the Daniel subject alone okay and hopefully she'll give you a second chance one of these days." Fred says hopefully. "I hope you're right." Oliver says as they start heading towards class.

In Class

Oliver sits beside you in potions. He doesn't seem affected by the news of you meeting up with Daniel…which you are sure he knows. As Snape starts to give out the work you are confused that Oliver hasn't said anything about Daniel yet. Instead he's chattering away about the potion you two are about to work on. You let out a sigh of relief that nothing is about to mess up between the two of you, as you both get to work.

Easter Break

You and Harry say goodbye to your friends as you head out to Professor McGonagall's office once again. Oliver even hugged you goodbye. That took you by surprise. You didn't think Oliver would be in a good mood at all since you were going to be seeing Daniel again tonight.

As you two reach Sirius' place by Floo powder, you think of some stuff to talk to Daniel about.

You land into Sirius' place with a thud. "Hey Sirius!" You say happily as you give him a hug. "Hey sweetheart, how's the blanket stealing?" He says to you as he lets you go. "I don't steal blankets unless I'm cold!" You snicker. "Hey Harry!" Sirius says as Harry lands with a thud. "Hi Sirius! How's everything going?" Harry says as he dusts off the ashes. "So what are your plans for the next three days?" Sirius asks you both. "She has a few dinners and lunches to get going to, while I think I'm gonna be here catching up on sleep and homework." Harry says with a smirk. Sirius turns to you. You were expecting it… "Okay and should I know who you're going to dinner with? I hope you remember the curfew time I gave you last time." Sirius says to you. "I'm just going to dinner with Daniel…as friends…" You add quickly. "Friends? He doesn't look like he wants to be friends…it looks like he wants to be friendlier." Harry says snickering, he walks upstairs taking both your bags and his. "Look ------, I know you don't want to talk about his, but the last time you were here for winter vacation…I remember how you looked." He takes your hand and leads you to the sofa. As you two sit down…you realize how although you thought you were behaving normally…you didn't fool Sirius. "I know what happened between you and Oliver, and don't get angry with Harry about it. When Remus and I saw you under all those blankets, I honestly thought you were trying to bury yourself away from the world, it worried me. I don't know how but Daniel helped you a bit by making you stop thinking about Oliver, Harry told me how you feel about Oliver…so all I want to say is that if you do love Oliver and you're willing to forgive him, then don't leave Daniel hanging. You know better than to do that, so before you see Daniel; I think you need to figure out whether or not you want him to be your friend only…or do you want this to be something more. Either way I'm sure Daniel will understand, and I'm sure he'll be willing to be friends or whatever you decide." Sirius tells you. You are shocked by the extent of his knowledge about you. "What if I don't know what I want?" You ask him. "I think you already do…just think about it carefully before you go out." Sirius assures you. "What if I'm wrong…and I choose the wrong thing…" You say quietly. "You won't choose the wrong thing if you choose with your heart…" Sirius says. "Sirius…" You say. "Yes?" He asks you. "Thank you." You reach over to give him a hug. "You're welcome my blanket stealing sweetheart." He says.

Dinner with Daniel

As you and Daniel sit down to dinner, you talk about how everything has been going. He tells you about how his friends have been razzing him about you. You laugh at the way he tells the stories. You both order…and the atmosphere changes…to a more serious mood.

"Look -------…I've been meaning to tell you something…I wasn't sure whether or not to write to you and say it…" Daniel starts. Your heart plummets…it sounds like bad news to you. "So what is it that you have to tell me…" You start. "It's just that I know what you are…" He mumbles. "What?" You say shock courses through your body. "Yea…I know who you are and I know about Harry Potter…it's cause I'm not a muggle like you think. I actually study at Durmstrang…my cousin knows Harry…" Daniel says quietly. "Who is your cousin?" You ask…still stunned by this twist of events. "Viktor Krum…" Daniel says sheepishly. "Why didn't you tell me before?" You ask slightly hurt. "I didn't know how to…plus I didn't really think you were one of us until you said in one of your letters that you were bored at school and your cousin Harry was trying to figure out why you took some extra potions lessons." Daniel tells you smiling slightly. You can't believe he remembers what you wrote.

"Say something please…I really hope you're not too angry to finish dinner with me…" Daniel says with another smile. "I'm not angry just a little stunned…" you say slightly recovering from the shock. As the food starts to arrive you calm down and start to enjoy the night.

"So how are things with you? I mean is everything all right at school and with that guy you broke up with?" Daniel asks. You can see where this heading… "Yea well things have been getting better…we're back on friendly terms…and school is fine…I mean I'm way too ahead of the class…but that's a good thing this year." You say slowly. "So…do you still have feelings for that guy?" Daniel asks quietly. You both have finished dinner, and you knew this was coming. "Daniel…I know what you're asking…but right now…" You stop. He looks at you and you look back. "As much as I really love spending time with you…it's not fair that I have you waiting on me while I'm trying to put myself together…I think you becoming my friend was the best thing that happened to me this year." You tell him honestly. "I'm sorry that I can't give you that part of me that you want…it's just as much as I'm happy being here I don't want to leave you hanging while my heart…as broken as it is…is with someone else." You tell him.

You can feel tears well up in your eyes. "I'm really sorry Daniel." You say to him sincerely. Daniel is still looking at you, he doesn't look abashed. "It's okay…I'm glad to have met you…and just between you and me…I think meeting you was the best thing to happen to me too…I just hope we can still be friends?" He asks you. "Yes we can be friends…as long as you still write to me…I've gotten way too used to your stories." You tell him as you both laugh. The two of you start on dessert.

"So we're okay right? I mean no awkwardness…we'll still write…and maybe you can come with me to lunch tomorrow?" Daniel asks. "Definitely…don't disappear on me Daniel…I think you're now my best friend…and we'll do lunch tomorrow but this time at one of my favourite places." You say to him smiling. "Believe me…you're not going to be able to get rid of me that fast…and yea letters are a must…so then tomorrow if we're going to your favourite place you're going to have to pick me up!" He laughs. "Alright sure…" You smile. You both walk down to the intersection near your house. "Well see you Daniel, and thanks for understanding…" You reach up and give him a kiss on the cheek, and a hug. "Anytime…good night." Daniel says with a smile. He hugs you back…and starts to walk home. You watch him for a minute or two before heading home.

Once your home you see that no one is around…looks like Sirius and Harry went to bed. You're glad that you have this moment to yourself. You're happy that it went well with Daniel…you hope he meant what he said about not leaving you. All in all it was a better night than you expected. You go up to your room and look under the bed. The box which Oliver gave you for Christmas this year is still under it. You open it to find the locket. You can't help but put it on and slip it under your shirt before going to bed.

The Next Day

For lunch you go to the place Daniel asked you to pick him up from. It's a coffee shop a few blocks from Sirius' house. You step inside and scan the room to find Daniel. You find him sitting near a window with a newspaper and sipping his coffee. You silently walk behind him. He turns around just before you reach him. His face lights up with a smile. You can't help but smile back. "Hi Daniel!" You say as he stands up to give you a hug. "Hey…so where are we going?" He asks you as he lets you go. "Come on…you'll see once we get there." You tell him. You both head out and walk across the street. He questions you about life at Hogwarts. You do the same asking him about Durmstrang. Clearly Daniel has gotten over yesterday's little conversation. He seems to be happy enough coming along with you as friends.

You walk until you find the shop you are looking for. It's a gelato shop. "You want to eat ice cream for lunch?" Daniel asks you curiously. "Not just any ice cream…fresh gelato. I used to come here when I was little…I have an absurd craving for ice cream and gelato…and chocolate…so yea…if you want we can go eat real food first before we start on this stuff…" You say slightly crestfallen. "Nah…I think I'll go for the gelato it looks way too inviting." He smiles. You both enter the shop, and buy some gelato. You get the one with chocolate chunks and Daniel gets some with pistachios. You walk out of the store and the two of you walk to the near by park, and sit on the benches while eating.

"So are you looking forward to leaving school?" Daniel asks you in between spoonfuls of his gelato. "Not really…I mean there is a lot I still want to do at school…and I kind of don't want to leave my friends just yet." You tell him. "How about you are you happy to finishing with Durmstrang?" You ask him. "Actually yea I am. I can finally get a job and I think for a little while I'll work some muggle jobs and get a place of my own. I'm not sure what kind of job I want if I go into the ministry." He tells you. "I think you'd make a good muggle…I mean you really had me convinced." You tell him, laughing slightly. "Yea? I didn't know…but since now you know…can I write your letters straight to Hogwarts…I think it'll be easier." He asks you. "Yea sure…I feel bad for giving you the forwarding address…it's just I really thought you were a muggle…" You tell him sheepishly. "Either way I'm really glad I met you…" Daniel starts. You can feel yesterday's conversation coming up again. "I know what you said yesterday about being friends…and I agree that we should be friends without any awkwardness…I was just wondering if during the summer when I come down here…umm would you like to hang out together?" He asks you hesitantly. You don't even need to think about it. "Yea of course we can!! It'll be so much fun! I can introduce you to my friends and we can do stuff together." You give him a hug. He is clearly pleased with how well this worked out. He asks you about what you two will be doing tomorrow…the last day of vacation. You tell him you have some shopping to do and that he's welcome to join you, he agrees to come with you. The rest of the time you both chatter about what you can do in the summer.

Return To Hogwarts After Easter Break

You and you're friends are sitting on the couches waiting for everyone to come back from dinner. You're all sitting and catching up on what each of you did for Easter break. This time luckily Harry hasn't said anything about Daniel. Instead it's Angelina who brings it up. "Speaking of meeting up with friends and family…how was your time with Daniel?" Angelina asks you just as Oliver sits down. Fred and George shoot furious look to Angelina and she ignores them. You see them sitting down on either side of Oliver. Oliver doesn't seem so disturbed by the mention of Daniel's name. You decide to tell them what happened, but you edit it all before you speak. "It was good Angelina, and I have no idea what you were thinking but we went out for dinner just as friends and Daniel knows that." You say…satisfaction grows inside you as you see her smirk disappear. You take a quick peak at Oliver…he's crossed his arms over his chest…but the smile on his face is hard to ignore.

Harry and the others keep the conversation going…although the topic of Daniel isn't brought up again. You talk for a while longer before you all head up to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

Part Twenty Nine

After the Easter break things start to speed up for you. Not only are your teachers loading you with homework…but you don't seem to have enough hours in the day to do all your work, practice, and hang out with your friends. To top it all off, Professor Dumbledore has made it mandatory for all the seventh years to take lessons in ball room dancing…to make sure that the Midnight Masquerade Ball is a ball. The lessons happen on the week ends. You go to them with Harry…since it's still kind of strange to be asking Oliver to go with you. Although you have a feeling that he was going to ask you to be partners with him.

One day Fred and George corner you after dinner. "Are you doing anything important?" Fred asks as they join you in the library. "No…just my essay that's due on Wednesday." You say…rolling your eyes at him. "Yea well…we needed to tell you something…it's about Oliver and why he went out with Hayley…" George starts. "No I don't want to know…we're getting along fine…and I know they broke up…that's not gonna change anything between us…" You say quickly trying to stop him. "Listen I know you think you've been wronged by him…but you need to know the whole story. ----- just listen to us…we didn't tell you what happened because at that time you both were really adamant about not putting strain on whatever it is you called the whole not being friends phase relationship. Oliver told us what happened a long while after you two stopped being friends." George says trying to quell your protests about hearing what they have to say.

"Hayley tricked Oliver to make you both break up…and help Malfoy and Flint win against our Quidditch team. The only thing is that she really liked Oliver…it was almost obsessive." Fred tells you. "How could she trick him…he's like two years older than her and stronger too." You say, disbelieving them. "It was in a more subtle manner that she got to him…and to you…" George tells you. "Neither of you are making any sense…" You complain. "Then be quiet and let us tell you…" Fred says contritely, although his face looks slightly annoyed. You sit quietly and listen to the twins…they tell you about the Amortentia.

At the end of the explanation, you sit there with your head in your hands…feeling quite stupid. "Look -----, don't beat yourself up about it…even Oliver didn't know for a long while. Besides any sane person would have reacted the same way you did when you saw them together. Just promise us you won't go spilling your guts to Oliver…then he'll know we told you." George says to you. They both look sad that they upset you. "I feel so idiotic…it's my fault that we weren't friends and…I feel so…so…stupid…" You can't even look at them. You feel foolish for ever thinking that Oliver would cheat on you. "What did I do…" You gasp in shock. The twins are staring at you. "It's okay…I mean he didn't even know about what Hayley did. So it was only natural for the two of you to end up this way…" George says trying to console you. "Remember just act normal…don't do anything stupid by telling him you know…" Fred warns you. "And just how do you propose that? What am I going to say to him in class…Oh hey Oliver I'm really sorry about what happened since it probably is all my fault because you didn't tell me that Hayley put Amortentia in your drink!" You say severely…you're freaking out because you have no idea how to face Oliver now. "Don't dare try that…please just act like before…I mean this only changes how he met Hayley…it doesn't cover his free will for going out with her after you told him it was over." Fred says trying to get through to you…and he does…you calm down immediately. "I forgot…that part…so it's not all on me?" You ask almost relieved. "No it isn't…" Fred tells you, thankful that you seem to have relaxed a bit. "Okay so when did he find out about her spiking his drink?" You ask them, curiously. "I think it was a little while after the winter break fiasco…" Fred tells you. "Just act like nothing changed because in truth nothing changes with or without you knowing what happened to him." George tells you once again. "Okay fine…I won't act stupid around Oliver…but I am going to kill Flint and Malfoy…" You tell them forcefully.

"That's already been covered…Oliver hexed them and we just finished with them…their in a broom closet on the seventh floor…covered in a nice array of spells…So don't go looking for them" Fred says darkly. "Okay…well then since I think I've heard enough for one day…can I go now?" You ask them, hastily putting some of your books into your bag. "Yea sure…don't do anything stupid." They both warn you. Tired of hearing them say that you make a face as you rush out of the library with the remaining books in your arms.

In your rush you trip over the tiles in the hallway. Your books go fall out of your arms and spill on to the floor. You stand there for a minute. Deciding to get your books you start to reach down to grab them, but before you can someone else's hand appears to get them. You look towards the source of the hand…and to your horror it belongs to Oliver.

"Hey! Where are you off to in such a rush?" He asks you with a smile. You stand there frozen…you can almost hear the twins repeating their warnings in your head. You snap out of it. Shaking your head you start to speak. "Yea… I have to finish the potions essay…what are you doing here?" You ask him trying to sound normal. He looks sheepishly at you; he seems to be unsure of what he wants to say. "Umm… I was just wondering if maybe-" He gets cut off by the twins. They appear at his side. "Hello Oliver! What brings you here mate?" Fred glares at you. While Oliver is trying to figure out what to say, you take it as your cue to leave. "See you guys around." You say, taking your books from Oliver and walking towards the common room with a burst of speed. "Thanks a lot guys…" You hear Oliver complain.

*Oliver's Point of View*

"See you guys around." She says to us, she grabs her books from me and starts walking towards the common room with unusual speed. "Thanks a lot guys…" I complain. "Why so glum Wood? Did we interrupt something?" George asks with a smirk. "Yea you did…and you both know…that you interrupted me." I tell them icily. "Okay so what did we interrupt…?" Fred asks innocently. "Nothing, never mind..." I tell them, unsure if I really want them to know what I was going to ask her. "Oh come on Oliver, you can tell us." George protests. I sigh, surrendering my thoughts. "I was wondering if she still wanted to go to the ball with me…" I say to them. "Do you think she's ready to take that chance with you?" George asks seriously. "I hope so…since she didn't end up with Daniel during the break…so it has to mean something…" I tell them hopefully. "Yea…maybe it means she's not ready to be with anyone…" Fred echoes the fears I have. "Yea but I know I can make it work with her this time…after all she said that Daniel was her friend…nothing more." I say to them cautiously.

"Yea a friend that wants to kiss her…" George sniggers. "Seriously…you guys don't think she'll give me another shot?" I ask them worried. They must see the desperate look on my face. "I think maybe she will…but you should ask her a few days before the dance…right now you both need to concentrate on getting your friendship on track…" Fred says. "You sound really over protective of her…almost like Harry…" I snipe. "Well with both of your track records this year…we have taken it upon ourselves to protect the both of you." George says with a snicker. I laugh. We start walking back towards the common room.

*Oliver's Point of View Ends*

Time keeps passing quickly for you. Homework luckily isn't piling up or you would be in panic mode right now. The lessons for the ball have finally come to an end…but not before you tripped into Oliver…well actually it felt like Fred, who had decided to partner you for the last class, pushed you into him. The twins haven't said anything to upset you, but their still acting very strange and as though they have something planned.

You have been spending a lot of time in the library completing homework. All of your friends are babbling about the ball which is now a few weeks away. Daniel keeps sending regular posts, which is great because his stories are keeping you entertained. He's also sent you a few more CDs. One contains the songs of The Saturdays, while the other has some stuff by Leona Lewis. The girls are constantly driving you crazy with talks about dresses and the whole deal. You don't think the ball is that important…but you haven't told them that during Easter Break you bought the dress and accessories that you would wear. You decided that it would be best if they didn't know what you were planning to wear. The only reason you go to the library is for some quiet but even that is being intruded upon. No matter where you go in the castle it's like the ball has given everyone a fever.

You've noticed that Oliver doesn't seem to mind Daniel sending you posts, but he didn't ever ask you whatever he was trying to ask you in the library the day Fred and George told you about what Hayley did to him. Oliver has even started to join you in the library, both of you have been getting along fine. You both seem to have gotten over most of the awkward pauses that at one point troubled you.

Harry has been forgiving towards Oliver to a certain extent. That's more than you could have asked for, considering. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was able to win the cup this year. You even went to watch the game. When Oliver lifted the cup with Harry, you saw him look towards you and smile. You waved to him, before walking towards the castle.

Oliver sits across from you, one evening in the library. You both are working on the Charms essay. It's really quiet and you can't help yourself so you ask him. "Umm…so what happened between you and Hayley?" You ask before you can stop yourself. You just want to know what his side of the story is. He doesn't look up. You think that he isn't going to answer you so you continue writing. "It's a long story…" Oliver starts. You look up to see him meeting your gaze. "I think I can handle it…" You tell him, keeping his gaze. "Well it's really stupid…and I don't think you'll believe me." He tells you, breaking your gaze as he looks away. "Try me." You tell him softly. He looks at you. "Alright…but I hope you don't think any worse of me at the end." He says ruefully. "I won't, I'm sure." You tell him quickly. Oliver pauses…and then starts to tell you what happened.

You find that his version and the version of the twins is the same. At the end of his story Oliver looks at you, as though he's expecting you to leave him running. "Wow…" You tell him. "You don't believe me do you?" He asks you quietly. "As much as it sounds weird, I do believe you." You tell him sincerely. "Why? I mean why on earth would you believe me? It's such an incredulous story." He tells you. "Because, Oliver, I don't think you'd ever hurt me that way on your own." You tell him after thinking about it for a moment. "I thought you'd run from me if I ever told you." He says wit a little smile. "You thought wrong." You tell him.

"So now you know my story, what happened between you and Daniel?" He asks you tentatively. "It's not as interesting as your story." You say to him. "Oh come on, don't hold out on me." Oliver says with a mocking painful expression. "Alright, alright." You say giving in. "He isn't a muggle…he actually goes to Durmstrang, and he's cousins with Viktor Krum." You start to tell him. "Bummer…too bad you couldn't get a normal one huh?" He says jokingly. "Yea…so during the Easter break when we went to dinner…he told me that he was one of us." You continue.

"He was asking if I was over the guy I broke up with…" You pause to look at him. He sits still, his eyes locked onto yours. "What did you tell him?" He asks you quietly. "I told him that I only wanted to be friends with him…and he was great with that. He didn't mind just being friends with me." You tell him quickly, looking away.

You feel like you should never have brought up Hayley…since he wouldn't have brought up Daniel. "I'm sorry…" You hear him mumble. You look at him. "For what?" You ask him. "For making this awkward…" He trails off. "No it's not awkward…there's zero-awkwardness…and besides it was bound to come up one of these days." You tell him quickly. The rest of your evening continues with light banter about school, but there isn't any more awkwardness about the recent past.

The others seem to notice the change in dynamic between the both of you. You find it easier to be around Oliver. No more of hiding certain things from him. You both enjoy the others company. You went outside the castle with Oliver, and you went flying with Harry without any dragging on Harry's part. Things are finally the way they should be.


	30. Chapter 30

Part Thirty

The Day Before The Masquerade Ball

You have spent all night finishing your homework…just so today you could concentrate on getting your outfit together. You're glad that months ago during Easter break you left the castle to go and find your dress and accessories. Muggles might not have magic but they sure know how to create elegant ball gowns, you think. You chose a lovely elegant gown. It resembles a coronation gown; just the train isn't as long. It's modern and every inch of it is beautiful. It's this cream and gold colour, with the most immaculate embroidery. The mask has been made from the same material and thankfully you won't have to hold it with a stick. Instead it has strong elastic to keep your hands free.

Along with the dress you have matching high heels. They have thin straps and aren't very high…good thing too since you don't want to topple over. With the dress you also have some very elegant jewellery. A solitaire diamond necklace with earrings. You also have two rings to go with it. You place everything in order into your closet so that tomorrow you don't have to fuss very much. You get out the make up you'll be using and place it somewhere where you'll easily find it. You decide to go take a shower and grab your towel.

As you head outside your room you blindly bump into someone. You look up to see Oliver. "Hey…" You say to him. "Hi…I was wondering if you had a minute." He tells you. "Umm…sure." You say. You open the door to your room, and you both enter it. He sits on your bed, while you remain standing. "So…tomorrow is the ball…" He says. "Yea.." You respond. "I know what happened this year was less than ideal for the both of us. I'm really sorry about that. I think that lately I've been having such a great time with you around. I didn't know that I missed you so much. I was hoping that you'll give me the chance to make it up to you for the crummy year that we had…I was hoping that you'd still go to the dance with me…you know like how we had promised." Oliver says this quickly.

You think it over. Hayley and Oliver broke up three months ago, because he found out that she had used Amortentia on him. All because of Malfoy and Flint. During the month and two weeks he did go out with Hayley, you remember how sad he looked every time he saw you. Then you remember what you and the girls had planned for the Midnight Masquerade Ball.

"Oliver I promised you I'd come to the ball, but you promised me you would find me before the second last dance, so that when the masks would be taken off we would be together. And you promised you'd find me without cheating." You tell him with a smirk. Oliver's face lights up. "So then are we still on?" He asks eagerly. "Yea we are." You tell him. He gets up to go, but before he leaves he gives you a hug. You watch him go, all the while thinking to yourself whether you are ready to embrace the future. Whether you can completely forgive and forget…

At The Ball

The Great Hall has been decorated beautifully, you notice as you walk in. Already there are many couples on the dance floor.

_~*Oh baby if you find, I'm not the loving kind, I'll buy you flowers, I'll pour you wine, Do anything to change your mind, I know you may be disinclined, To find the love you've left behind, So kiss me then make up your mind, I'm not the loving kind...*~_

You know Harry is here. Alicia had asked him to go with her, because Lee Jordan was going to be working the sound system for a while. You were kind of glad he was around, at least he could dance with you, and so you wouldn't stick out as a loner.

_~*Unfair, unreal, I wanna turn my heart into cold steel, That'd be... one way... to unlove you. Unjust, unkind, That I can't erase you from my mind, That'd be... another way... to unlove you...*~_

The music playing is stuff you've heard. Most of it seems to be something you'd have on your bewitched CD player.

_~*What you want, What you dream, It don't matter to me, Just be faithful to me…Tellin' you walk away, While away's turning cold, Love is pain*~_

Somehow Harry finds you. He has on a nice black suit, with a black mask. He couldn't think of anything else on such short notice. He smiles as you turn around. "Come on I owe you a dance…" He says. Another song starts as you two dance.

_~*__ Out of the fire that burns inside me, A phoenix is rising, If you don't feel that you can love me, I won't shoot you down, And I won't cry for all the hunger in my heart, no, No, I won't cry because I've stumbled through this far , Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh, It really doesn't faze me how you spend your time*~_

You see Angelina and George dancing together. They make a cute couple, you think to yourself. You look over Harry's shoulder to see Alicia dancing with some one. She's enjoying herself, and so are the rest of the seventh years. You and Harry separate as the song ends. You dance with another guy who is also from Gryffindor.

_~*But it's harder to hold on, to your hands and the hands of time, I need a hand, girl, I'm trying to hold on, Losing strength in these hands of mine, I need you here, I'm trying to hold on, Standing here, open hands and I, Know I can't do this alone, Hold on…*~_

Dumbledore had told the seventh years ahead of time that it would be a proper ball. Meaning that you all had to learn how to dance at a ball. You remember how hard it was just to learn the steps.

A guy taps your partner on the shoulder as the song finishes. Harry is nearby as you and you and the stranger dance through the next song.

_~* Baby, I miss you, so tell me, Is she really that beautiful? Each time she's kissed you, tell me, Is it that really that good for you? Does she love you like I never could? Hold you tender tell you everything's good? *~_

And so you're evening continues this way. You dance with a few more guys. You don't go looking for Oliver. You are hoping he finds you. One of the guys you dance with is William, the one from Ravenclaw, who you sat with you in class.

_~* I don't think I want this anymore, As she drops the ring to the floor, She says to herself: 'You've left before', This time you will stay gone, that's for sure… No happily never after, that just ain't for me, because finally, I know I deserve better after all, I'll never let another teardrop fall.*~_

*Good thing dinner was before this, or I would have been starving* You think to your self. William lets you go as most couples switch partners. You end up dancing with one of the guys you know from Hufflepuff.

_~*_ _I must admit it, I'm tired, But I'm comin' to you. Don't know how far I've got, But I don't care. I'm not gonna stop runnin','Cause without you, I've got nothin', I know you're somewhere runnin' Straight to me. Don't stop runnin'.*~_

As the song ends and another one begins, you dance with Fred. He had asked you to save him a dance.

_~*We're just two people riding the circle that's spinning around, just everyday people, searching for something we've already found. And I'm just a guy who's in love with a girl not in front of me, now you're so far away and I need you right here in my arms…So baby just run, take a bus, take a plane, take a train, baby just run, run as fast as you can, girl you'll find your way back, cause no matter where ever you are, there's no place on this earth that's to far…Run*~_

You get tapped on the shoulder. A guy stands in front of you. He has a suit which reminds you of a prince in uniform, the kind of suit a prince would wear to a ball. He holds out his hand. You take it. Another familiar song starts to play.

_~*Incompatible, it don't matter though, coz someone's bound to hear my cries. Speak out if you do. You're not easy to find…Is it possible, Mr. Lovable…is already in my life. Right in front of me or maybe you're in disguise.*~ _

The two of you dance. You feel as though this is someone you know. But each time you look at him, the mask makes sure you feel confused. All you know is that this is the last song before masks come off. You hope by then you will be with Oliver.

_~*Who doesn't long for someone to hold, who knows how to love you without being told. Somebody tell me why I'm on my own, if there's a soul mate for everyone.*~_

As the song ends, you think this guy is going to leave, but he doesn't. Dumbledore gets on the stage and announces: "Alright, you may take off your masks."

You feel sad that Oliver didn't find you. You turn to the stranger in front of you. He slowly pulls off your mask. He shoves your delicate mask into his pocket. He then starts to take off his mask. You stand there in shock as you recognize the person standing in front of you.

It's Oliver. He smiles as he sees the look on your face. "Didn't think I would find you without the locket, did you?" He asks. "I didn't think you would…" You tell him honestly. "So are you glad I did?" He asks with a smile. "I suppose so." You say.

"This next song will be for the last dance of the evening. I hope you all enjoyed the night as I did." Dumbledore says, as the song starts to play.

"Well, will you dance with me?" Oliver asks you. He offers his hands to you. You look up at him, as you take them.

_~*I hung up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time, Deep inside_

_There's a rush, what a rush, Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way, About me, Is just too much, just too much*~_

You recognize this song immediately. It's the one song you could never get through. You find it fitting for this last dance. This dance which you and Oliver are sharing. You smile as you think of this.

"What are you smiling at?" Oliver asks you. "Nothing." You say to him. "I just think this song kind of fits us and the last dance really well. I could never get through it." He smiles and listens to the lyrics.

_~*Do you ever think, When you're all alone, All that we can be, Where this thing can go, Am I crazy or falling in love, Is it real or just another crush, Do you catch a breath, When I look at you, Are you holding back, Like the way I do, Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away, But I know this crush ain't goin away…*~_

"Well do you?" He asks you. "Do I what?" You wonder what he's talking about. "Do you think when you're alone about what we could be…" He trails off. As you two dance, you think about how to answer this.

_~*See it's a chance we've gotta take, Cause I believe that we can make this into, Something that will last, last forever, forever...*~_

"Yea I have been thinking about it…" You tell him. "And?" He pushes you. "And what, Oliver." You say to him. "Did you think about what we have?" He asks you. "What do we have, Oliver?" You ask him, hoping he will have the right answer. "We have tonight…and a whole lot of time after Hogwarts. I'm hoping that maybe you'll give me…give us…another chance, another shot. Because I know that I can't live with myself knowing that we didn't get a fair chance. I know that this time we can make it work." He says to you genuinely. His eyes tell you he means what he says. "So will you give me another chance?" He asks you. You think about it.

_~*__Why do I keep running from the truth, All I ever think about is you, You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, And I just got to know…*~_

"Yes I will…" You tell him as you both dance. He spins you out and pulls you back in.

_~*Do you ever think, When you're all alone, All that we can be, Where this thing can go, Am I crazy or falling in love, Is it real…*~_

You wrap your arms around his neck, as he leans in… "I love you ------…" He says. "I love you too…" You say to him. He leans in further as he kisses you, while the music around you keeps playing.

_~*Do you ever think, When you're all alone, All that we can be, Where this thing can go, Am I crazy or falling in love, Is it real or just another crush, Do you catch a breath, When I look at you, Are you holding back, Like the way I do, Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away, But I know this crush ain't goin away…*~_


End file.
